Children of Odin Series- Book One
by TheSongOfTheNightingale
Summary: Thor and Loki. The only sons of Odin and Frigga. But what if there was a third sibling? An older brother or even- an older sister, to the powerful gods. Someone who was with them from the very beginning. Someone who battled, loved, and had adventures with them. These are the stories of Thor and Loki. These are the Children of Odin.
1. Intro

Thor and Loki. Only sons of King Odin and Queen Frigga of Asgard. But what if there was a _third _sibling? An older brother or even- an older sister. Someone who battled, loved, and to have had adventures with. These are the stories that made Thor and Loki who they are today. These are the stories of the Children of Odin.

* * *

**Hey everyone! This is TheSongOfTheNightingale speaking, and since my name is so long to type out, when you see "TSOTN", that's automatically me. **

**This is my first fanfiction ever so I'm pretty open to _eh hem, _constructive critisism. But don't be supprised if I sass you back. **

**I'm mixing Marvel, Norse Mythology, and my own little twist to this series, but I won't get too crazy (heehehee).**

**Enjoy! *air kisses***

******P.S- Updates are every Thursday; internet permitting, so check back every week!**


	2. Chapter One- Midgardian Date Night

**So you probably thought this story is going to start right off in ol' rainbow in the sky Asgard huh? Welp, it's not. This story is post Battle of Manhattan, and in my story, Loki was... persuaded, and not 100% to blame. But! In the very near future after I lay down my story foundation, we'll see some adorable kid Thor and Loki... and a maybe an older sibling. *mysterious eye wiggle* -T.S.O.T.N**

* * *

_"Family is what makes us strong. But it can also break us." there were only two occupants in the nursery. A little red haired girl, and an older women with golden locks. "But how can we keep from breaking if the things that breaks us, makes us strong?" The little voice asks. The golden haired woman cuddled the little one close to her bosom. "Understanding."_

_XXX_

Thor looked from where he was leaning against the door frame at the people he proudly called his team and even family as they gathered around Stark's spacious living room.

His first gaze landed on Jane's best companion and confident, Darcy Lewis. Who was sitting on a couch with Steve Rogers. She was in the middle of explaining to him what an "IPod touch", was. It seemed that Steve was having some trouble apprehending the object. You would think someone would know what a simple IPod touch was; but since said someone was frozen in a block of ice for 70+ years, we'll give him a break.

Dr. Bruce Banner was seated at the bar with Lady Pepper speaking about Midgardian history. Banner, when angered, turned into a giant green rage monster. But was one of the most patient and brilliant man Thor has ever seen. Thor's gaze traveled to where Lady Natasha and her partner Clint Barton, a.k.a Lady Widow and Eye of Hawk, were residing in the kitchen by the fridge. One of the most deadliest warrior pairs Thor has ever seen, were bickering like an old married couple on what to cook for dinner. It was Wednesday. The day everyone agreed to have Clint use his amazing cooking skills and put them to greatness. And from what Thor gathered, it was between something French based or New Zealand. Thor was still getting used to all the different nations under one realm, so he didn't really see the difference as long as Clint was cooking.

As usual, the man who owned the building and friend Tony Stark, the Man of Iron, was most assuredly in his lab, where Pepper had to have Jarvis cut the power out of when Tony forgot to sleep.

"Lady Darcy, when did Lady Jane say she was supposed to be arriving?" Thor directed his question as Darcy handed Steve the small musical device and threw her hands up in exasperation, mumbling something about "old people and slow learners"; whilst Steve pressed random buttons to receive an action. Darcy tilted her head down at her watch as she did quick calculations in her head. "Umm, she said she'd be here right about-" The woman of topic rushed right past Thor into the room, missing him entirely. Which was amazing because of Thor's size. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm a bit late. JARVIS said my card was deactivated somehow. Hey, has anyone seen Thor?" "Right on cue big guy." Darcy gave a satisfied smirk.

"Right behind you Lady Jane." Thor wrapped his strong arms around Jane from behind and pulled her to his chest. "You know you don't have to call me Lady Jane anymore." Thor lightly traced his nose down Jane's neck. "I know. But you secretly like it. Lady Jane." Jane placed a hand on top of Thor's head, threading her fingers though forgetting she had an audience. "Are you ready for another Midgardian style date?" "As long as it's with you Fair Jane, then yes." Thor leaned down, placing a passionate kiss on Jane's lips.

"Aww, you guys are so cute, you make me turn green. Pun intended." And in came the Scientist billionaire and his alleged science buddy. "Haha Tony. Very funny." Bruce shook his head at his best friend's terrible pun at his place by Steve and Pepper.

"Oh, I think it's cute Tony. Why don't you ever act that way?" Pepper placed her chin in her hand. "Because Bruce would have to check my brain for disease for acting completely out of character." Tony made his own way past the god and his girlfriend, making a beeline to his own. Tony threw a casual arm over Pepper's shoulder as he placed a smacking kiss on her cheek. Her face scrunch up in only a "Pepper Way" as a chuckle came from Steve.

"Hey Legolas! What's cooking with Red over there?" Tony shouted at the still bickering partners. "I say we do something from New Zealand. But someone doesn't want to." Clint directed an accusing glance at the someone. "We had New Zealand last week with the fried Hoki fish, honey ice cream and the Pinot Noir wine. Do something different or I will." Natasha said without missing a beat. "Вы? Ты убьешь нас с вашей кухни!" ("You? You'd kill us with your cooking!") Clint said in perfect Russian, accent and all. He and Natasha proceeded to have one of their trademarked stare downs.

Faces set hard as stone, cool as ice, and brows controlled. Neither master assassin blink for a whole minute. "Fine. We'll do the Boeuf Bourguignon." It seemed Natasha won their telepathic battle as Clint got out the ingredients. "How do they do that!?" Tony threw his hands up as Natasha moved to help Clint. Tony still in amazement at the bond between the two lifetime partners.

With a nod and wave to Darcy and the rest of the group, Thor and Jane took this moment to slip out the door and onto their date. "Where should we go this time?" Jane threaded her left arm through Thor's right as they walked out of Avenger's tower and into the crisp evening air. "There's a area that I quite enjoy whenever I needed some time to converse with myself. It is some distance though, if you're up to it Lady Jane." Thor smiled fondly at the woman he was in love with. Jane looked around the city that never slept, and back at the god who held her heart.

"Yeah. I'm up to it."

XXX

"You weren't kidding when you said some walking distance." Jane puffed out a breath as she and Thor were still walking a quarter to an hour later. "Don't worry Jane, we're almost there." Thor's destination was nearby, for they were almost upon it. "Really? because all that's ahead of us are some seedy looking alleys, and an abandoned construction site." Jane let her gaze roam around, moving a bit closer to Thor's side when as they passed empty alleyways. Thor smiled down at her. "Exactly."

Turning a corner, Thor lead them to a broken gate of the construction site. "Is this legal?" Jane asked him warily. "I'm not certain. But if an officer of Midgardian law comes by, we'll be sure to ask him." Jane laughed out loud at that as they walked past leftover pipes, tools, and your usual construction site items.

"You come here to be alone-?" Jane looked around at the rust and decayed pipes and beams. Knowing her boyfriend had no qualms with heights, it dawned on Jane to look up. "Oh. Up there." They came to a tall ladder like structure, and looking up, you'd see there's an unfinished- albeit nearly there balcony. Thor let go of Jane's hand to walk over to the ladder structure and placed one foot on a rung.

"So no flying up there?" Thor chuckled warmly. "Not tonight dear Jane. Never fear, it can support both our weights." Thor paused as if in deep thought. "How much do you weigh?" Jane stopped looking up and proceeded to giving Thor a blank stare. "Is that a question Midgardian men should never ask a women?" Thor figured he said the wrong thing by the look Jane was giving him. "Do Asgardian men ask women that question?" Jane cocked her hip as she waited for his answer. "No. To do so would be- I see your point." Thor made sure to add this to his list of "What Not To Say To Midgardian Women".

And to tread carefully at this point.

Very carefully.

Quickly changing the subject, and possibly his fate, Thor lifted himself up two more runs and held out a hand to Jane. "No more unwanted questions, and I won't let you fall." Jane knew he'd never let her fall.

So she took his hand.

* * *

"We're back!" It was nearing 12:45 when Thor and Jane got back from their date. There was only Bruce, Darcy and Steve left in the living room watching a movie on Tony's extremely exaggerated T.V screen. "What are you guys watching?" Thor let Jane lead him over to a loveseat, but he pulled her into his lap as they sat down, securing a light blush from her cheeks.

"Grapes of Wrath. It's a movie about this dude who was in jail for manslaughter and when he gets out of jail he heads back to his family's farm and blah, blah, blah. It's the type of movie you need to see from the beginning to understand." Darcy said from her position encased in her snuggie at the end of the couch. "This movie was out before I was frozen." Everyone turned their attention to Steve who was sitting opposite of Darcy on the couch. Whenever Steve opened up about a time pre-war or during, it was key to listen.

"You saw this movie?" Bruce asked carefully from where he was on a cushioned chair. Everyone knew Steve's childhood growing up in the Great Depression couldn't have been a basket of roses. "Nah, I was doing my best to enlist in the war when it was advertised." Steve lost himself in a vacant stare and distant memories. Shaking himself out of it a moment later, he stood up. "Jane, Darcy, nice of you ladies to hang out for the weekend. I'm headed of to bed."

Which meant headed to total some punching bags for some two plus hours.

"That food fight at dinner though." Darcy commented as she, Bruce, and Steve shared a light laugh from dinner's show. "Food fight?" Thor asked in confusion. Jane's looking at Darcy for answers. "I'll tell you about it later." Darcy said, reading her inquisitive expression. "Leave it to us to find our own version of dinner entertainment." Bruce said, still chuckling. Steve left the room after a round of goodnights and well-wishes. Bruce following soon after.

"Can't you stay one more night Jane?" Thor asked as Jane slipped out of his lap. "I don't know, I have a project I'm working on. The one about the shifting stars I told you about."

"Oh come on Jane! It's late and you know how we both hate driving late at night. All in favor of one more night." Darcy issued as she and Thor both raised their hands. And Thor saying "Aye!" "All right. We'll stay for breakfast and then back to our side of town right after."Jane shook her head as a cheer went out around the two voting against her.

* * *

**Holy cheezits! I have seriously tried for literally ****weeks**** to post on FF, and it just wasn't happen'in. But all of a sudden, today. Today decided to be a great day. Thank ya Jesus!**

**So this is your buddy TheSongOfTheNightingale. Yeah... just call me Song for short if you want, but this is chapter one of my first ****ever ****fanfiction, so I know I'm probably gonna have some error and all that jazz. So I'm quite open to criticism. But if you sass me, don't be surprised if you get sassed back ;3**

**So just to clear a few things up, my OTP's are: Thor/Jane, Pepper/Tony, Clint/Natasha, Loki/Darcy. Bruce has Hulk issues, so dating for him is out, and Steve is a single pringle... for now. (heehehee)**

**The timeline is one year and four months after the New York invasion, and the events in Thor 2 and Winter Soldier either never happen in my story or won't yet (I highly doubt they ever will). That means Frigga is still alive. (Crazy cliffy in Thor 2. Silly Loki, tricks are for ki- wait... god of mischief...) **

**Anywhos, I hope that this note keeps things clear. Ask me any questions to keeps you flow'in! And I'll do my best to upload faithfully. I don't have a set date, so check back every week for a new chapter. - S.O.T.N OUT! :3**

**P.S- I HAVE NOT SEEN WINTER SOLDIER YET. I JUST KNOW A LITTLE ABOUT THE EPICNESS BECAUSE OF** **TUMBLR. **


	3. Chapter Two- Rude Awakening

**So the way I think people like Thor would talk (or narrate), would remind you of Shakespeare in the park. *See what I did there?* So I'll be playing around with the wording. But if the way I'm writing the Asgardian memories- the words in **_**italics**_**- confuse anyone too much, let me know K?**

***pulls out mew mew* Onward to the tale! -T.S.O.T.N**

* * *

_T'was the dead of the night in the Realm of Asgard, where the stars twinkle bright where all person, animal, and thing were quiet in sleep. Well... almost._

_"Tor asweep?" Came a small child's voice. "Yes. It seems so." An older yet still small voice replied. The two unidentified voices were gazing upon a sleeping figure of a young lad. Around nine or ten to us. The oldest of the spoken voice's raised a single red eyebrow. "Shall we awaken the beauty that slumbers?" The smaller of the two occupants voice rang with giggles in response. "Alright. One. Two-!"_

_XXX_

Thor woke with a sudden jolt. Breathing heavily, he sat up. Beads of sweat on his forehead and upper arms, and sheets pooling around his waist as he looked down at his lover's still sleeping figure. It was still dark out, there were no alarms, and his woman was at peace.

So why wasn't he?

Thor swung his body so his legs hung over the bed as his feet touched the floor. Running a hand through his thick hair, Thor worked on blinking sleep from his eyes. Something awakened him, and he knew he wasn't going to get a moments rest until he found out what.

There. A sound. Not just a sound, a voice. A soft melody of a voice of old. "No." Thor whispered incredulously. That sound, that voice, that song! He knew it. But could he believe it? All traces of sleep and drowsiness was quickly pushed away as Thor located and pulled on some discarded trousers. Knowing the last time he woke up in the middle of the night without anything on -for a midnight snack- Tony's security camera's got an eyeful. It was an unpleasant surprise he didn't wish to repeat.

One last look at Jane's still sleeping form, watching as she mumbled words of unintelligent and cuddled up to Thor's pillow, Thor slipped out of the room and into the hall. Following that haunting song.

At first it sounding like it was coming from every corner of the Tower. But after many frustrating wrong turns, Thor started to really listen. He followed it threw the floors, past rooms, and saw that it had lead him up on the roof. Unknown to him, JARVIS, Tony's Al, was tracking his every movement and was alerting Tony.

XXX

"Sir." A bedside light turned on. "Sir." More firmly. "Tony, someone wants you." Pepper's arm sluggishly smacked Tony's chest above the covers. "Sir." All the lights in the room lit at this point. Pepper groaned and hid her face under the sheets as Tony hid his under a pillow. "JARVIS. You better-" A yawn interrupted Tony's speech. "have a good reason to be waking us up at... 4:38 in the freak'in morning." "I do sir. Mr. Thor awakened at 3:45 and has been searching the Tower for something ever since and is on the roof." That got Tony's attention. "You just had to have a good reason." He grumbled. "Alright. We'll go check on the god of "Keeping me up at night".

Tony arrived on the roof moments later. But he wasn't alone. The whole team was present. "JARVIS woke me up. What brings you all here?" "It's not like Thor has light foot steps." Clint shrugged at his perch on a sill. "Already up." Was Natasha already looking fully rested. "JARVIS woke Bruce up, and he, me." Steve supplied. "Yeah figured we might need the Other Guy." Bruce half joked, wrapping his arms around himself as an attempt to keep the cool night air at bay.

"So what's up with Thor?" Steve asked, eyeing Thor's unmoving standing figure. "JARVIS woke me up reporting that blonde here couldn't sleep and was searching the tower for some unseen force." Tony updated them. "Well. Unseen to us." All gazes landing on Clint. "Thor is from another Realm where magic roams. Who knows what's normal for him." Clint shrugged. "Clint's right. So instead of standing here, why don't one of us try and talk to him?" Natasha was voting for either Steve or Bruce to go first. But there was no need. For Thor started talking to them.

"Friends. Do you not hear it?" Everyone shared a speculative glance at each other. "Hear what Thor?" Steve took a cautious step forward. "The song. Her voice. Singing." Thor finally turned around to face the group. "Do you not hear it?" He repeated. "Thor, all I hear is the wind." Steve tried to reason. "NO!" Everyone jumped and immediately went on defense. "No." Thor said more quietly. "You hear with your ears, but do not listen with your hearts." Tony sighed and placed both hands in his Pj pockets. "Alright Thor buddy. You have gone completely off your rocker. You're just sleep deprived." Thor stormed over to Tony. "Enough of you humor Man of Iron, for at this present time I am not amused." Crap, everyone mentally cringed, and some outwardly. Thor using title other than in battle time, wasn't always a good sign.

"Thor. Calm down and put. Tony. Down." Steve ordered. Thor looked down, now noticing the smaller man he held in his hands by the shoulders. "I am deeply sorry friend." Thor settled Tony down back on the ground. "But close you eyes and really listen. Not with thy ears. But with thy hearts." Thor closed his eyes and said the last parts as if repeating someone. Tony looked around the roof to all his teammates. Natasha had two daggers for both hands. Clint had one also. Bruce was a little green around the edges, and Steve was wearing a soldier's mask of calm that underplayed a strong and ready man underneath.

"Thor, what should we be listening to?" Bruce tried. Thor responded first with a faint yet haunting smile that didn't go unnoticed among his peers. "A voice like the sound twinkling stars." Nope. That still didn't help much. But it got them started somewhere. "I'd never thought I'd hear you say twinkling." Tony mused. "I could use this for blackmail." Everyone shot Tony a look. "Or not."

"Okay Thor, how can we listen?" Steve tried, getting looks from his teammates that including raised eyebrows. "No one is going anywhere until we get to the bottom of this. So may as well make the most of this and try to understand." Steve explained. Everyone shared wary looks at each other, but slowly put their weapons back and calmed their inner beasts. "Thor. Show us how to listen."

Thor closed his eyes. Finally. They were getting it.

Then the breeze started to blow. "All, close your eyes." Glances were thrown all around, but one by one; Steve, Bruce, Tony, Clint, and Natasha, closed their eyes and listened. Standing still as the breeze moved around them. They waited with bated breath, and just listened. "There! Friends, do you not hear it now?" Thor had the biggest grin on his face, and it was as if his eyes were glowing. "I don't- OH MY GOSH I HEAR IT." Tony was waving his arms in an erratic fashion and was now freaking out. "Hear what? All I hear is the-" The breeze blew harder. "oh wow." Steve breathed and snapped opened his eyes. The rest almost simultaneously gave a wide eyed jolt as they heard not the wind; but a voice singing a soft haunting melody. "Where-?" Clint started whipping his head around. Trying to locate the source.

"Okay. How is this happening and why?" Natasha rarely became off guard or surprised. But this- this takes the cake. Bruce was wondering if he was seeing things along with hearing things when he noticed something everyone was momentarily unaware of.

"Um guys? I know we don't come up here all that often. But was there always a glowing space that I've missed?" Everyone's attention followed Bruce's and they all gazed in wonder, including Thor, as the glowing space- now in a diamond shape; began to raise itself from the ground and take form. Along with the singing getting stronger and louder, mimicking the wind growing in strength. "Thor! What's going on?" Clint had to raise his voice over the competing noises of the singing and wind. Clint didn't know if he wanted to stay and find out if this was another portal. He had enough of Asgardian portals thank you very much.

"Wow. We must all be going crazy. Yep. Better get the white jackets ready." "Shut up Tony. We're way past crazy" Natasha's voice rang out, her daggers back in hand. "Natasha's right. On both accounts." Clint said and directed a smirk at Tony when he shouted "Hey!" "Enough" Steve's tone broke no nonsense. "Thor. Last time. What is going on?"

"One thousand years are over." Thor had a small smile that kept dropping and shook his head slowly. "Three stars. Three children of Odin. Two brothers. One slumbering goddess. One thousand years that are now not" He said as if reciting something. "Thor! What are you saying?"

Thor raised his head and looked all his friends in the eyes.

"A promise."

And the wind stopped.

The glowing stopped.

The singing stopped.

The form raised itself to it's knees as it began to take shape.

None would take their eyes off the figure. A full white cloak, voluminous floor length, blue tinted glowing hair, and small balls of light fluttering around everyone. Concentrated on the ominous figure.

Steve looked at Tony. Tony looked at Bruce. Bruce to Natasha. And Natasha connected eyes with Clint. And then all eyes at Thor.

"Thor? Do you know this person who uninvited themselves on top my roof?" Tony asked. Not a mouth was closed and an eye not opened wide. As if on a weighing scale; the mighty god of Thunder fell to his knees synchronized as the cloaked figure rose from theirs.

"Nightingale." Thor's voice was a deep, breathless quality.

"Well. I guess that's a yes." Tony got his answer.

XXX

No one moved. No one knew what to do. Even Tony who was usually quick to comment. The face under the cloak raised it's head and all were a bit stunned to discover it was a woman. The woman with her wide, almost child-like eyes with a hint of a maturity only won by age and experience, looked on at the people before her, and spoke.

"That wasn't English." Bruce was the first to speak. "I- I don't think it was human." Clint shook his head slowly. Clint himself knew 8 languages. Natasha 14. And this one did not sound at all familiar to either. "No. It is Asgardian." Thor finally responded from his current kneeling position.

"Wait. I thought Asgardians spoke English. I feel left out here." Tony looked around. "Anybody else?" Then the cloaked woman spoke in a language all could understand. "Three stars. Three children of Odin. Two brothers. One slumbering goddess now to be awakened. One thousand years that were and are now not." She said this in a way that was both hypnotic and one that demanded attention. "Isn't that what Thor just said?" Natasha asked no one in particular. The woman took three steps toward Thor and everyone went on high alert. Thor may be familiar with this woman, but the rest were not.

"The heart that sleeps. The sons that are one. The night has come. The children of Odin will be reunited once more." The glowing figure took more steps until there were only two feet apart from her and Thor. "Thor. You know what you must do." Thor could barely breath. Barely move. It felt like all the air was sucked right from his lungs, and something firey was put back. It wasn't painful, but still terrifying all the more.

The woman tilted her head down. Bending down quarter way, she hovered two slender fingers under Thor's chin. "Thor. God of Thunder, firstborn son of Odin and Frigga."

Thor didn't dare look the woman in the eyes. Only could he tremble at what she was saying. "But." And like a leaf blowing through the wind, she suddenly appeared back to where she arrived.

"Not the only son." And she was gone as the first rays of morning sun touch the skin of five occupants on a roof in New York.

Everyone blew out the breath they didn't know they were holding. "Did she say what I think she was implying...?" Tony glanced around the bewildered group.

Thor slowly rose. Then turned to face the people that he hoped- knew; would follow him hell and back. And now he's about to ask them just that.

He looked around at the people whose name he will utter has molded all their lives. Some, in more ways then one.

"I need Loki."

* * *

**Wow. That was fun. I know some of you may be thinking: "Why is Thor acting like such a pansy?" He's not. It's just that something that he thought would never happen ever again, is happening! And surprises such as this one makes a person do things they normally wouldn't. And aww shap! He said the "L" word!**

**Who do you think the cloaked figure is? I know it's only chapter two, and you probably have no clue (hehee.. that rhymed), but go ahead and guess anyways. Let's see who gets closest. ;3 - T.S.O.T.N **

**Oh, and I'm still figuring out FFNet's Doc management and posting, so there will be bumpy times ahead. Just warn'in ya. **


	4. Chapter Three- The Truth

**Woo! Chapter Three here we go! - T.S.O.T.N**

* * *

"_Slow down brother. Just think what you want to say, and explain it."_

XXX

Hands echoed on a countertop as they were slammed down. "No no no no no no no no."

Deep breath.

"No no no no no and another no to make my point. Have I made myself clear?"

"Tony-." Pepper rubbed a hand over her eyes. This was supposed to be her sleep in day.

"Pepper. He's the reason why I have space PTSD." Tony was having none of it. He casted a glance at the area where there used to be a plaque titling; "Hulk 1. Loki 0." But had it removed because it upset Thor.

"He is responsible for the deaths of almost a thousand people. And he ruined that plus lives." Steve interjected, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If I see his face again. I'm putting an arrow through his eye." Clint had his arms crossed like Steve, but was leaning against a wall with his face turned away from the group. Natasha looked at Clint from the corner of her right eye. Only Natasha was privy to the jerking awake, sleepless nights, constant nightmares, trigger attacks, and guilt that came from Loki's mind control on her partner.

"I don't think the Other Guy would like seeing him again." Bruce was already having trouble keeping the Other Guy at bay even when he thought about Loki. Seeing him again? One. Big. 24/7 Migraine.

Through all this, Thor was silent. Absentmindedly rubbing his silver wrist cuffs and the skin above it. "Have you ever wanted something so troublesome, so powerful, that you would move the stars aside to get it? Or have been told that death is not the last farewell? But through a strange eternal sleep, life can be renewed?"

All eyes focused on Steve, who was looking at Thor. "Thor? Where are you going with this?" Steve shifted from foot to foot. This conversation was getting to close to home. And he had no idea how this was going to end.

By the thick air of tension in the room. Not well.

"Okay. So from what I'm hearing, Thor goes crazy in the middle of the night. Ends up on the roof. Which then all you guys end up. Have a chat with Little Blue Glowing Hood in Asgardian. Which I thought you guys only spoke English." Darcy was ticking off her fingers all the things that happened while she was asleep. Man, she really needs to get an alarm for all the cool stuff that happens here. So much missed because of darn sleep always messing things up.

"Little Blue Glowing Hood then told you a riddle. And now Thor needs Loki." Darcy finished ticking off every point she made and looked around the room. "Did I get everything covered?" "Yep. Pretty much." The affirmation came from Clint. "My only question is why get your bashiz crazy brother out of prison, when you all spent so much time getting him in."

"I know! Because Loki must have brainwashed Thor with brainwashing pop tarts, then Thor, not resisting his favorite snack, ate it and- BOOM! Get out of jail free card." Everyone just stared at Tony with a "are you serious" look. "What? I've been sleep deprived."

"Alright. Alright! Let's let Thor explain himself. I don't like Loki. At all. In fact, if I see him, I may just punch him in the face."

Well that surprised everyone, even Thor. Timid Jane going feral.

"Thank you Dear Jane." Thor sucked in a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"Asgardians have a very long life span. Our bodies grow slower on Asgard then here, which contributes to our older age, but our outward appearances are those of a young Midgardian adult. Time passes the same as it does here and on Asgard, but it goes by slower in in some ways and quicker in others. For some, that time gets blurry and we tend to forget. Forget how and what made us who we are as a people. That is the reason why we tell stories. Stories that are our legacies that are told for thousand upon thousands of years. And all of them true. Though some details are mixed up."

"I remember tales being told to me. But experiencing them firsthand is another all on it's own."

Thor looked around to room at the people who have changed his life. The only people that have had this type of impact were Sif and the Warriors Three, his own brother, and another.

"The tales I long to tell you are true ones I've lived and battled through. But not alone. Loki was with me in these adventures. How could he not be? We are brothers. Blood or not. And it is a story that deeply involves two, not one, sons of Odin."

There was a pregnant silence as everyone processed all of what Thor revealed. Bruce sighed. "Thor. Even if we were agreeing to this. Which we're not. Why is it so important that you need Loki?" Bruce didn't think the Other Guy would approve of bringing back the person he smashed. Well, unless he could smash him again. "Just because a woman who randomly appears on our roof tells us a riddle, doesn't mean we go bust the devil outta prison." Tony added.

"The woman on the roof wasn't just telling a riddle. It was requirements." It seemed Clint was on a roll with figuring out Asgardians and their ways.

"She was telling both. Riddle and requirements." A light clicked in Jane's eye. She placed a hand on Thor's bicep over his hand. "Thor, from what I understand, getting Loki out of prison would be committing treason. Are you willing to do that?" "Adding treason to my list of faults is a small price to pay when compared to the greatest reward yet to be claimed." Thor looked down at Jane as he said this.

"You're risking everything to get whatever you're trying to accomplish. What is this greatest reward?" Natasha asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Do you remember hearing the cloaked woman speaking of three children of Odin?" Thor knew this was the moment of the deciding question.

"But who- wait- there's only you, and Loki." Darcy felt the need to point out. Thor nodded. "The only sons of Odin and Frigga."

Everyone looked equally confused, and started to get troubled hearts considering the fact that Thor kept such an important detail away from all of them. And it looks like from even Dear Jane. For the look on her face was one of betrayal

Thor took a fortifying breath. And with faced everyone with eyes that spoke and pleaded understanding-

"But not the only children."

* * *

_Two young men sat side by side on a hillside meadow overlooking the great city of Asgard. The oldest of the two, with his dirty blond shoulder length hair, muscular girth, and overbearing hammer, was usually the most out spoken the the other besides him. But for once, both were basking silently in the lowering of the sun and rising of the stars._

_Although both seemingly at peace, the younger, leaner, more in tuned with his mind than body, raven haired man had something troubling plague his thoughts. "Thor?" _

_Said person mumbled in response. His arms under his head as he reclined lazily on the soft grass and soil. "Thor?" The raven head questioned with force. _

_This time, the unresponsive man, Thor, raised himself up into a seated position and took a look at the person besides him. "Brother? I hear something troubling in your voice. What is wrong with thee?" _

_"If- if no one else believed in me. Would you still?" Thor laughed. So this is what must has been on his younger brother's mind of late. "Of course Loki. I'll always believe in you." _

_Loki let out a breath, his mind calm once again. _

_"Promise?" _

_"Promise."_

XXX

Throwing a cup in the air and catching it rhythmically as he reclined in his cot. Loki chuckled. It was not a good natured one, but one filled with bitter irony as he delved into his memories.

A cot, books on a bookshelf, a desk, silverware, night clothing; you could argue that Loki was the most comfortable and spoiled prisoner Asgard has ever had. Queen Frigga couldn't bare her youngest son being in prison, no matter what he did. Anyone looking on at the inside of the cell would see a man sitting in a chained luxury, giving you a haughty look back, unapologetic of his actions.

But to someone looking on the internal insides of Loki, past the illusions, the tricks, and all the mischief, would see a great darkness brewing just under the surface. A darkness filled with guilt, anger, rage, fear, sadness, and confusion. Turmoil in it's purest form. One not easily fixed.

"Fellow guard, who shall you be bringing to tonight's celebration?" Loki heard an older sounding guard asked his younger guardsmen who were both stationed close by. "Remember the fair headed maiden by the well-?" Loki tuned out the guards senseless droning as he always did. But then something they said caught his ears.

"Better get all your wooing to the maiden in. For to'night we celebrate the Ev' of the Nightingale, and tomorrow's sunrise starts the-"

At this, Loki froze in his cup tossing and felt as if his heart stopped beating. It was a worse feeling than when Thor let g- when he let go of Thor and fell into bottomless space. Bottomless depending on where you landed. In Loki's case, well, not so bottomless. Loki shut his eyes and suppressed a shudder. Two different feeling indeed

Through all that has happened in his life, he'd almost forgotten. Almost forgotten a promise made long ago by two brothers and another. A promise that has no chance of being fulfilled by two brothers since Loki and Thor were not brothers by Loki's standards.

"Isn't this to be the year of the Nightingale?" The younger guard practically whispered. Loki listened to the guards response. The older scoffed and shook his head almost sadly. "Pshw, if the Nightingale knew what has progressed since her awakened state, she'd not want to be present."

At this, Loki spoke. "Be careful men. For you could never comprehend with your peasant minds what she'd want." Loki clench the cup so hard, you would have heard him start to crack it in his grasp.

The guards both laughed tauntingly. "And you do?" The younger guard said boldly. The powerful son of a god and a god himself was locked up. What could he do?

Their laughter was cut quick when Loki met their direct eyesight. "I used to think so." Loki addressed the guard who spoke to him with piercing eyes. So piercing that it made both guards uncomfortable and avert their attention away from Loki and stand stiff and silent, again back to their main duties once more.

Loki laid down once more and shut his eyes. With a left arm underneath his head, he tried for the first time in a long time, to try and remember her again. It wasn't that hard considering she was somehow always in his thought even after all these years. The only thing he couldn't bare to remember was the way her voice sounded at the end of the night when, as the people slept, the stars awoke.

And started tossing the cup up again

It wasn't moments later when Loki's eyes shot opened. Imagining her voice was one thing. Actually hearing it was another. The cup fell to Loki's face and clattered to the floor. But he didn't even flinch.

"I thought I was crazy. Now I must be insane." Already on edge, he immediately noticed when the pages on an open book he left on the desk started a quietly flutter.

Great stars. That voice. That melody. Loki knew that voice.

"Lo-ki." The haunting voice seemed to only come from one corner of the room, but from everywhere at the same time. Then the singing started. And Loki then knew, or at least thought he did. But was afraid to.

"Who's sorcery trifles with Loki? God of Lies and Tricks." Loki walked to the middle of the room and put up an illusion barrier. The only magic he could do that wasn't deformed by these four white magic binding walls.

"Oh Loki. I always thought you as the god of Mischief and Fun." He sharply turned behind. Nothing.

"Who are you!" Even as Loki asked these questions, he already knew the answers.

"You know my voice." He swiveled to the left him.

"My magic." To the right.

"My song." There. Out of the corner of his right eye. Loki turned in a full closing circle and came face to face with a woman decked in white cloak.

None breathed. None moved. Thanks to Loki's illusion barrier, the guards couldn't see what he was seeing. All they saw if they were to look in was Loki tossing a cup lazily in the air.

"Nightingale." Loki breathed. Loki thought he has seen all of the impossible. But this truly surpassed them all.

Without raising her head, she spoke in a voice so achingly familiar.

"Three stars. Three children of Odin. Two brothers. One slumbering goddess now to be awakened. One thousand years that were and are now not."

She half-way raised her head so wisp of hair framed what little of her face could be seen from under her star like cloak . "A promise not easily broken, is soon to be fulfilled."

"I refuse to listen to this trick! You are not real! Just a summoning illusion of a sorcerer." In a quickly dissolving composure, Loki ran his hands through his hair, making it become messy and unkempt.

She tilted her head almost coy-like and chuckled softly.

"You always played tricks, but rarely listened. Understanding is the door. Forgiveness is the key. Use hands that heal, and a heart that feels"

The woman in white reached out her hand. In which Loki stared at. Shaking his head slowly.

"A sorcerer indeed. Loki Odinson. Son of King Odin and Queen Frigga. Brother of Thor. God of Thunder." "I have no brother!" The woman shook her own head slowly. "Yes you do. And get ready little Loki, he's coming for you. For me. For us."

And then, she was gone.

In her wake was a tornado of chaos, as uncontrollable magic swirled throughout the room. Breaking chairs, ripping books, glass shattering and cutting skin. But none of this seem to phase the statue like figure the eye of the tornado. It was his magic causing the chaos after all.

In the eye of all the chaos, Loki looked down at his hands. "My heart is made of frost. And all these hands do are carve a path of death and destruction." He said all these things, while thinking of everything that has happened leading up to this very moment.

And Loki, in this cell that through the actions of himself and others put him there... broke.

* * *

**So the "L" word has been spoken and everybody is in a uproar. Thor dropped a ball. How is he going convince his friends of what he needs if they don't wanna hear it?**

**And the feels! Looks like Loki isn't as aloof and heartless as we thought. I knew it. So what's in store for our heroes and fallen prince? - T.S.O.T.N**


	5. Chapter Four- Explaining

**And here are the water works for that last chapter. I had to imagine how Loki's cell got trashed, and well… there it is. My spin of course. How'd you guys like it? I wanted to have a smooth transition, so that's where the guards came in. Now let's check back to Avengers Tower where people are not going anywhere soon. - T.S.O.T.N**

* * *

_"Don't worry boys, I'll be back in three months time. I always come back." The red haired princess tightened the girdle on her saddle. "But that's almost as long as forever!" Loki complained. The princess chuckled. There were a few people scattered around in the Royal Stables that afternoon, but only three have captured our attention._

_"Oh stop with the dramatics brother, it could be longer." A teenage Thor had one leg up on the stable doors, watching as his older sister ready her horse. "Thor's right. It's not like I'm leaving for one thousand years, I don't know even know if I could stay away from my boys for that long." The young woman threw a wink at her brothers. "I'll be back before the fourth moon rises. And with more stories than your fingers and toes." She kissed the young raven haired Loki on his forehead and ruffed Thor's hair, mussing it up._

_"You will come back, won't you sister?" Loki hugged her around the waist, looked up at his big sister with wide eyes. "Of course. Or my name isn't Sigyn VingéSöngr Odinsdottir!" Sigyn mounted her horse and put her in a loose trot out of the stables. _

_With a final wave back at her brothers, she gave one last farewell. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone! And watch each others backs!"_

_"We will! Safe and prosperous travels dear sister!" Thor and Loki waved her off as she put her horse into a gallop. Getting smaller and smaller._

_"She'll be back brother." Thor clasped a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "She always comes back."_

XXX

"So you telling us, that you and Loki-" Darcy started. "Are not the only children borne to Odin. Yes." Thor finished for her. It was now nearing noon, and it seemed everyone was still where they started. Darcy shook her head slowly and leaned back in her chair.

"I mean. Did you not think that tiny detail was important for us to know?" Tony emphasized the word tiny by pinching his pointer finger a thumb together till there was only millimeters of space between them.

"Thor, I thought we were your friends." Steve said with some disappointment in his voice. After everything they as a team have been through, with Loki, the Chitauri, and much more, how could they not disguise their feelings?

"You are all still warriors that have fought side by side with me, laughed in joyous times, and showed me wonderful things of your Realm." Thor stared down at Jane at the last one.

She turned her face away.

But not before he saw the hurt and mistrust written all over. "I have found love and acceptance here, and I ache to know I have caused sorrow among you all." Thor rose to his full height.

"Thor." Pepper started. "Why didn't you tell us this a long time ago?" Thor smiled for the first time that day a bit sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "Honestly, you never asked."

"That's not true on one account. When Fury asked you if there were any other siblings of yours he should worry about, you told him no." Everyone looked at Clint. "I hacked into at some security footage." "When the Furious Nick asked me about if he had to worry about any additional children of Odin, I answered truthfully."

"How? How did you not lie to all of us? How did you not lie to me when I asked you about you family last night." Jane asked heatedly. After all this time, there was still things Thor kept from her. Jane knew that Thor knew and saw things she could only dream about. But another sibling? This was getting personal.

"Lady Jane, my Jane. I was not my desire to lying to anyone, or to you when asked about my family." Thor cradled Jane's head with his hands and brought it back to face his. Jane placed her hand on top of Thor's. "How Thor? What are you not saying?"

Thor took his hand away from Jane's face and clenched them at his sides. Everyone waited with held breath. This was the moment of truth after much confusion. But unknown to all but Thor, the real confusion was just getting started.

Thor let out a heavy breath. "How can one worry about someone, who is to your Realm, dead?"

Jane blinked and shook her head. Pepper had her hand over her mouth. Tony was burning a hole through a spot on the wall. Bruce took off his glasses, Steve just stared at Thor. Clint and Natasha looked at each other, then to Thor. Darcy threw her hands up. "How does this explain anything!?"

Oh yes. The confusion is just getting started.

XXX

"So to us Midgardians, your sibling is dead. But to you guys, Asgardians- she's not." Tony shrugged his shoulders. "And how is that? Who is this person? Sleeping Beauty?"

"Who is this beauty that slumbers?" Thor was not familiar with this part of Midgardian history.

"Sleeping beauty was a story book princess that was cursed to sleep for like, ten someth'in years. And then her prince came, kissed her, broke the curse, boom! She's awake." Darcy explained animatedly.

"Your people have princesses also?" This was news to Thor. "Not like this one. Sleeping Beauty was just a make believe fairytale." Darcy clarified. "For you it may come across as make believe, but to fellow Asgardians, part of that tale rings truth."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're saying that Sleeping Beauty actually happened?" Natasha put a hand up. "What you see to be your- Sleeping Beauty, is different from what I know to be mine." Thor wanted no confusion. Just clarity from this point.

"There was a princess." Thor started. It dawned on everyone that this wasn't just some fairytale. Not to Thor. The things they saw as make believe, was as real as anything else to Thor. So they quieted themselves and listened. "But she was not just princess. She was a Valkyrie. An Asgardian Goddess. She was fierce, she was loyal, she could- and would, challenge any man and win. But she still was a princess who had kindness, compassion, one who loved discovering things and going on great adventures. Always bringing back story upon stories."

Thor smiled fondly at a memory and continued. "She was a playmate, friend, companion to Loki and I. But most of all- she was, and still is... our sister. Sigyn VingéSöngr Odindottir."

Darcy leaned so far back in her chair, she fell over. The commotion seemed to jog people back into motion. For they were all stunned at Thor's revelation.

"**WHAT?!**" Everyone exclaimed.

Thor chuckled, "Older sister to be exact."

"Okay," Pepper attempted to bring rationality back to the group. "You and Loki have a sister. An older sister. But what does that have to do with anything?" "Other than the fact you kept this from us for almost two years." Clint pointed out. "Yes, thank you Clint." "You're welcome Pepper." Clint tipped his invisible cap.

"She is the reason we are here at this moment. She is the reason why I need Loki's help. She is the princess that slumbers in the story that I tell." Thor grew somber. "A long time ago, a thousand years to be exact, a poisonous shot of dark magic and evil entered her body. This magic was so powerful, not even our greatest healers, including my own mother, could save her. But this princess knew something dark was coming. Something that would lead to her demise. So she made preparation in advance. She was still going to die, but in a way that her body would lapse into a deep sleep." Thor graced a small smile. "She was always clever that way. Always finding a loophole when most saw none."

"When the King gets older in his ways, or he is healing from a great wound, usually the former, he goes into what we call an Odinsleep. In which said King would purposely go into a deep magic covered sleep to heal. No one know's the exact time he would wake up, just until he heals and the time is right."

Thor moved to sit down at the same table Darcy was at. Putting his hands up and hunching his shoulders over them. He heard more than saw Jane pull out a chair and join him, tucking her hands in her arms.

"The princess took from what knowledge she knew of the Odinsleep, and did the same in some ways. For her we titled it "Night's Sleep", deprived from one of her many nicknames, this one being the most favored, Nightingale. Her last dying words to Loki and I-."

As Thor's voice cracked with emotion, Jane then untucked her hands and placed one on top of Thor's clenched ones. Thor was grateful for her support and a little amazed at Jane. After all the things he's put her through, she still stands by him.

"Thor," Bruce voice rang with compassion, "You don't have to continue."

"No my friends, the truth has been kept from you all long enough." Thor opened his hands and looked at the palms of them, tracing them as she had done so long ago. "Her last dying words to Loki and I were what you all saw as a riddle, but were truly just requirements and last words. Three stars. Three children of Odin. Two brothers. One slumbering goddess. One thousand years that are shall soon be nought."

Thor held up three fingers.

"Three stars. Dear Jane, the ones you were curious about are not just stars." "I knew something was strange! And I didn't miscalculate." Jane did a mini fist pump. then remembered this was a serious moment. "Oh, sorry. Continue." Thor smiled adoringly at her. He would love to introduce her to his mother someday.

"Those three stars were always moving closer every two hundred and fifty years. And when they collide, they will not just be one big star, but a becoming a portal." "What's with Asgardians and portals?" Clint supplied. "The same it is with your transportation vehicles to you, are portals to us." Thor answered back.

"Three children of Odin needed for this task."

Thor ticked of one finger so there were only two being held up.

"Two brothers. That means Loki is part of that two." "But why is Loki so needed? I mean, can't you do this yourself with Sif and The Warriors Three? Jane said, remembering when Loki sent The Destroyer to kill Thor, but Sif and The Warriors Three came to help. "If only if were that easy. But somehow, and I truly don't know how our sister knew at one point, there would be a chasm regarding our relationship as brothers. She made it so that if we really wanted her back, we needed each other. Together again in harmony."

Another finger went down on Thor's massive hand. "One slumbering goddess and one thousand years. One thousand years that are past over. One thousand years that she entrusted her brothers when gone to retrieve her. But could she have pictured such brothers today? Hating each other and trying to kill one another? A foolish thing that has ever been done." There was a bitter bite at the end on Thor's speech.

There was a solemn silence as everyone processed this- this retelling of a very real history.

Thor looked over his shoulder at Tony who had a hand on it. "You don't hate Loki. Let me rephrase that. Your can't hate Loki. And your sister knew that. Very sneaky of her I might add. And she knew if you two really cared for her, then nothing would matter. And we can clearly see that you care. I don't know if she knew who were the people you were going to know today, but whatever you need, I won't entirely like it, but I'll help." Everyone looked at Tony a bit surprised. But not Pepper. With all of Tony's hot-headed arrogance, flashy ways, and attitude, there was still a person who genuinely cared for others.

"Thank you friend." Thor grasped Tony's forearm.

"No problem." Tony smiled slightly. "Wow Tony, didn't know you could be that deep." Clint smirked. "Way to ruin a moment Legolas." Tony let go of Thor and placed both hands in his pockets. Throwing a look in Clint's direction.

"I hate Loki's guts," Jane knew Thor to be a passionate person. He showed it in everything he did. And that meant everything. She blushed at where her thoughts were leading. She mentally shook herself back into the present moment. "But if this means what I think it means Thor, I'll support you." She curled her hands over Thor's.

Thor gave her a relieved smile. The most important person whose opinion he carried.

"I know what it's like to be frozen in sleep, So I know how much your sister is probably wanting to get out. Count on me soldier." Steve nodded.

"Of Loki steps out of line, we know The Other Guy can put him back in." Bruce volunteered with a small smile, pushing his glasses up.

"Another sibling, another crazy Asgardian. Why the heck not?" Darcy threw her hands up.

"Pepps?" Tony looked hooked an arm around Peppers waist. Pepper shrugged and slowly shook her head. "I'll prepare an extra bedroom."

"Alright you two! How bout' it?" Tony was now giddy with excitement.

Clint gave Thor a blank stare.

Looked back at his partner.

And promptly left the room.

Natasha sighed. She looked around the room at the people that next to Clint, she knew had her back. People who wouldn't ask things of her she wouldn't do. Make her isn't into something she wasn't. Her gaze rested on Thor's hopeful one. Her partner was compromised by Loki. Had his mind practically ripped apart. Convincing him to agree to Loki wasn't the biggest problem. Convincing him not to outright kill Loki on sight, was.

"I'll try and talk to him." Thor let out a breath." "Thank you Lady Natasha." Everyone watched as Natasha left the room after her partner. And they waited in silence.

XXX

Surprisingly, they didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes later in walked Natasha with Clint on her heels.

Natasha stopped and leaned against the kitchen counter, but Clint kept walking until he was a foot away from Thor. "I promise not to kill him." Was all he said.

Thor nodded at Clint then looked around the room. He knew he was asking for the impossible. But for them. Nothing was impossible as a team.

* * *

**Now we're getting the ball rolling! I'm kinda nervous getting into Thor and Loki's memories and we know their sister's name finally! In norse mythology, Sigyn is actually the wife of Loki. But not in my story. Heehe… no insest. I ain't about dat life. There aren't that many stories on her, but that's alright, I got it covered. Comment, like, and follow so you can keep up. Check back every Thursday for a new post and peace out home dogs! - T.S.O.T.N**


	6. Chapter Five- Not His Type

**One of my key writing tools is music. It helps me groove and get my creativity flowing. And funny enough, music inspired this story. So you know how the word "Nightingale" keeps popping up? It's not just a name for a character. I was listening to Nightingale by Demi Lovato because my sister was playing it on my phone, and I suddenly thought: "I wonder what it would be like if Thor and Loki and an older sister who was like the Nightingale in the song? Mmmm." **

**I'd just watched Thor 2: The Dark World... and I was over loaded with the **_**feels**_**.**

**And for literally three months, I just sat on that one thought. Doing nothing but daydreaming. So instead of squandering my resources, I finally got the guts to start writing. And I never thought I had to guts to write a fanfiction. Ever!**

**Heck. I still haven't told anyone. If they ask what I'm doing, I just say: "Writing." **

**But each chapter comes with a song. So I'm gonna put together a C.O.O. Playlist (Children Of Odin). I was planning on doing it in the beginning, but I forgot. **

**In the meanwhile, enjoy this latest chapter! -T.S.O.T.N.**

* * *

_"Sigyn! All your fellow friends are here to join in the celebrations of your birth date!" Sigyn laughed as Thor lead the mini parade of three people into where she was seated in the Royal Library. "You know Thor, the Library is supposed to be a quiet place." _

_"I agree, and it shall be quiet once more when we leave to start celebrating a very wondrous person." Loki said with his trademarked smirk and threw an arm over his sister's shoulder, having to bend a ways since she sitting. Sigyn put down the book she was reading and rose from the reading couch, crossing her arms over her chest as she took in the sight before her. "Who's idea was this? And how did you know I was residing here?" _

_"Me, on both accounts." A brunette stepped from behind Thor. "Maid Sif. Whom but my best friend who knows me dearly?" Sigyn embraced her. "Your brother's definitely couldn't have come up with a surprised as this one." Maid Sif said as the two pulled apart from each other._

_"And said surprise isn't over. You are being kidnapped." Thor put a strong arm around Sigyn's waist, and twirled her around toward the doors. "Kidnapped you say?" Sigyn smiled, going along with the fun. "Yes. and since you don't want any harm to befallen upon yourself, you must come now and quietly." Loki nodded as if getting "kidnapped" on your birthday was a regular occurrence. _

_The young Signy laughed as she was led out of the Library. "And for the sake of History of Princess Sigyn getting kidnapped in her very own Palace, can she tell us how old she is to turn? Sigyn gave Thor a mock scathing look. "Never ask a Maiden or Lady how old she is to be… But for the sake of History, seven hundred and twenty years of age."_

XXX

Three days later after Thor's confession, it was only Jane and Bruce in Bruce's lab. Tony also had a lab, but on the floor above considering the fact that his Iron Man work and etc, took up a lot of space. Most time though, Bruce and/or Tony would end up in each others respective labs.

Hey, they were science bros after all.

Jane was focusing on diagrams of the star Thor told them about. The one that would become a portal to his sister.

No biggie. Just a wormhole opening up most likely into outer space to another Realm.

Jane stopped midway in her research and shook her head. Thor had or really- has another sibling. And an older sister to boot! She hasn't even met his parents!

"Oh Jane. I forgot to give these to you a couple of days ago." Bruce came over and handed her the papers she'd been looking for. "Hey thanks! I've been searching for these. Thought I'd gone crazy thinking they were back at Darcy's and our apartment."

Bruce chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I found them next to the shredder. Didn't look like trash though." He handed her the papers in her outstretched hand. "I knew I left them here... somewhere."

Bruce leaned against one of the lab tables clutter with knickknacks, papers, and pens. He then looked at Jane. Founding out your boyfriend has another sibling, one that's been in a magic sleep for a thousand years, and then finding out she can be awoken by opening a portal from space and using a brother who tried to take over New York must take it's toll on a person. Bruce voiced this.

"So how are you coping with Thor's little announcement?"

"Oh pissed off for sure. I mean, how could he keep something like that from me? Another sibling? An older _sister_? And then needing Loki? Come on!" Jane stopped her ranting and looked at Bruce sheepishly. "Sorry. You didn't ask for that." "No, no. I asked. And it's understandable. A secret like that can only be processed so many ways."

Jane remembered hearing the accounts on the Hulk v.s Loki. "So, how are you taking it with seeing Loki again?" Bruce blew out a breath. "Going to need more meds to kill the migraines since the Other Guy isn't too thrilled by it. But he also senses that this means a lot to Thor. Me personally? It does mean a lot to Thor. And as much as I don't want to deal with a spoiled brat like Loki, Thor needs him. And it sounds like their sister needs him too."

Jane digested all of what Bruce let out. "I still haven't really met any of Thor's family. Loki does not count. Didn't even talk to him." Jane said this a bit to herself. " Well, none of us have either, so we're all in the same boat. And hopefully this sibling isn't anything like Loki." Jane nodded in agreement. "That's for sure."

Jane looked down at the papers still in her hand. "I'm gonna work more on studying these stars. It's so amazing really." "I bet they are. I'll see you upstairs in a bit?" Bruce straightened his own things and headed to the stairs.

"Mmm? Yeah." Bruce laughed low under his breath. That woman and her science.

A few steps, and one elevator later, Bruce was gone. And Jane was alone. The only sounds came from machines whirring, the rustling of paper, and that sweets sound a pen makes when it glides across it's paper lover.

But all those sounds seemed to cease when a new one appeared.

Jane lifted her head from her note taking. Her pen decided to stop working. "That's strange. There's still ink in here." She mumbled to herself. Shaking it a couple more times, she pushed it aside and looked for another one.

"Pens, pens, pencil, no I need a pen." She looked all around. A high-tech lab and no pens stocked with everything imaginable. Go figure. And then she managed to spot one. "Why is it under the table?"

Jane bent low and crawled under the table to get to it. Just as her fingers curled around the neck of the pen, she became aware of the unnatural silence and someone... singing?

"What the-?" Jane ungracefully reversed he crawl, pen forgotten.

Straightening herself up just as the soft singing trailed off. Until again. All was silent.

Jane slowly turned around, her back tense and shoulders rigid.

And came face to face with who could only be one person.

XXX

The two women faced each other. One was stunningly beautiful, while the other was just stunned.

The other woman was dressed in the same attire as on the roof. A brilliant, but not blinding, white embroidered cloak that revealed nothing but a face. A face that was craftily framed by cascades of dark red hair reaching only inches of the floor. Being the first to break the silence, the woman under the cloak looked Jane up and down then tilted her head.

"You're not his type." The woman's voice was deep, but not in a unattractive way. Deeper than her singing voice, but it was like the powerful sound of waves crashing against the reef, but at the same time, gentle as a bird's morning melody.

The words, so unexpected, jogged Jane out of her stare. "Umm- who's?" Was the only thing she could conjure.

"Thor's. You are not my brother's type."

"He has a type?" Jane then processed what she had just heard.

"Wait. You said brother." Jane's eyes widened. "You're- you're Sigyn! Thor's sister!" Thor's sister, Sigyn, smiled. "Indeed."

Sigyn's expression of one not easily described. She suddenly held out her own hand. "Take my hand." "What? Wait. Shouldn't I get Thor? I bet he-." "No. There's not much time I can project in this form."

"Um, okay. Do I just grab your hand or-?" Sigyn chuckled. Absentmindedly, Jane thought it sounded like something smooth and creamy . "Yes. Just grab on and hold tight." _What am I doing? She could be just like Loki. Shouldn't I get Thor? How come this is happening to just me? _

All these questions and more swirled inside Jane's head as she looked from Thor's sister and down to her outstretched hand.

Then Jane thought of the raw emotion she saw on Thor's face when he recalled the story so tightly tied around his utmost being.

And just as she took Thor's hand not long ago; she placed her hand in the mysterious sister of Thor's.

"And no need to get my brother. He's already here." Three things happened at those words. Four actually.

The woman in white closed her eyes with a smile, Jane craned her head back just as she saw Thor beating on the glass doors with Mjolnir. Clearly trying to get in to no avail.

And then room started to disappear.

XXX

**•A few minutes prior•**

Everyone was already gathered for dinner when Bruce came up. "How's the star gazing going?" Clint checked in. "It seems to be going pretty well. But I'm not the astrophysics major." Bruce replied as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Jane stayed behind?" Pepper inquired as any good mother figure would. "Yeah." Bruce took a sip of his drink.

"Her blood is ink I tell you!" Darcy exclaimed from the dining table, waving her fork in the air. "Here's your plate." Pepper said as she handed Bruce a plate of food. "Thanks Pepper." Bruce sat down between Steve and Natasha.

"So Thor, what more can you tell us about this star portal?" Tony questioned. "Is that what we're calling it?" Steve asked with a grin. Tony and his nicknames.

"Star Portal is an acceptable title for the upcoming task." Thor commented. "Ha!" Tony pointed a finger at Steve.

"From what I know, when the three Stars of _Tre Søsken Treenighet_, which translates to _Three Sibling Trinity_, come together, it will look like when Heimdall opens the Gateway. A portal will shoot down and when one steps in, they will be transported to their destination."

"Thor, do you have any idea when and where this will happen?" Natasha voiced a very important question. "I disappoint to say not in the least." Thor looked turned his head and crossed his arms. "My sister never gave an exact time or date. Just one thousand years."

"One thousand years. Wow. You guys must be really old." Darcy figured. Guys referring to him and Loki. Thor looked comically offended. "I am by no means old, Lady Darcy. By Asgardian comparisons, I am still young and not yet my prime."

"How old are you anyways?" She asked, not put off by Thor taking offense. Thor leaned back his head and thought for a bit. "Honestly I haven't given much thought to the current date of my age. Either 1077, or 1072." There was silence throughout the room.

"Dang." Was all Darcy could say.

Thor laughed. "Lady Darcy, you'd be truly amazed at the life span of my people." Just as Darcy was about to ask her follow up question, they all froze in eating and drinking when they heard a repeat of the soft melody of a woman's voice singing.

"Here we go again." Steve said to no one in particular as Thor noticeably went on alert. Mjolnir suddenly in his hands.

"Where is it coming from?" Pepper question out loud, looked for the source along with everybody else. Clint walked over to a vent and listened with his expert archer ears. "It's coming from Bruce's lab."

"Jane!" Bruce snapped his head at the thought.

"Thor, Jane's in my lab." Was all he got out before the male Asgardian disappeared into the elevator.

"At least I'm up for this." All eyes landed on Darcy.

"And I am so not missing all the action this time!" Darcy scrambled out of her chair and raced after Thor. Everyone looked around at one another as the echoing sound of singing continued. "Should we follow?" Clint wasn't sure if he wanted another encounter with anymore of Thor's siblings.

"Last time Thor was in the lab, he almost blew himself up." Tony let that thought linger in the air.

And everyone else quickly piled into the elevator after Thor and Darcy.

XXX

They all finally got down to Bruce's lab, where a sight beholded them.

Darcy was trying to get Jane's attention by calling out to her on the other side, and Thor was literally banging on the sliding _glass _doors with his hammer. But nothing happened. In the middle on his pounding, Thor called out.

"Sigyn! Open the doors! **Don't do this! Don't drag Jane into this!**"

Tony rushed to the door control panels. "Hurry up and open it!" This came from Clint. "I can't! Jarvis, override the system and open up the doors." "I am sorry sir. But I cannot." Tony paused with a tinge of annoyance. "And why is that?" "Because my system is not being overridden itself. The doors just won't open." "Well. Looks like someone needs an update. One against fairy dust!" Still, Tony kept at trying to open the doors.

"She came to us last time, so why keep us away?" Steve directed this question to Thor.

Thor took the moment to stop his pounding of the doors. Which was getting him nowhere. Thor saw Sigyn proceed to hold out her hand to his Jane. "She wants to show her something." Thor connected eyes with his long ago sister. She smiled a bit sadly back at him, then her gaze flickered back to Jane.

"Holy shiz! Their disappearing!" Darcy exclaimed. And sure enough, Sigyn the goddess, and Jane the mortal, vanished from sight.

"Where is she taking her?" Natasha asked. As a spy, she was used to people, and herself included, disappearing within a blink of an eye. But right _before _your very eyes is a whole new ball game.

"I don't know." Thor hated to admit it. And it was written clearly on his face. "Is she safe?" Pepper voiced. Thor shut his eyes tight and clutched Mjolnir tight.

Thor opened his eyes and looked at Pepper with all seriousness. "Ay, one one the safest places to be is with my sister. I believe that with my whole being." Then Thor decided something. To everyone's curiosity, he slid down the glass doors, and with a calm he wasn't portraying moments before, sat Mjolnir down in his lap, forced his body to relax, and waited.

"So- are we just gonna wait here till they get back. If they're coming back?" Pepper shot Tony a stern look. "What? Just being realistic." "What you could also be doing is work on the doors." Natasha snapped. "Well you could-." "The doors Tony." Steve cut off Tony's retort. "So she gets to be all pissy." Tony grumbled.

"Thor, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left her, I could have insisted she go up with me." Bruce was feeling a little guilty about the current events. "Friend Bruce, it is not the blame that should rest on your shoulders. If my sister wanted Jane for whatever reason, she would have achieved her goal if it was the last thing she did." Thor reassured him.

Bruce relaxed his shoulders. The fact that Jane was gone _did _weigh heavily on his conscience. Thor not blaming him relieved some of the stress of the moment.

Thor knew his older sister. When she set her sights on something or someone, nothing short of death would deter her from her goal. And not even one thousand years of sleep seemed to stop her.

All they could do was wait. And trust that the goddess would bring back their friend.

And she will. Eventually.

* * *

**So... first Jane/Signy encounter! I think it went pretty well. Okay, thank you SuperWhoPotterAvenge-X for pointing out that in chapter one, Banner was in two places at once. I had some crazy editing going on, so I got confused as to where I needed to fix some things. I'ts fixed now, so if you go back to chapter one, Banner is in one place. I hope you enjoyed this exciting chapter and check back next Thursday for Chapter 6! -T.S.O.T.N**


	7. Chapter Six- The Diary

**Guyyyzzz, this chapter is almost 3000 words! I know, I know, some of you may not think that's really long, but for me, it is. Gahhh! Getting so excited! -T.S.O.T.N**

* * *

XXX

_"Thor. What are you doing in my chambers?" Said boy was so startled, he stumbled over a chair and brought it down ontop of him. "Um, Sister! I did not know you would be returning so soon." The young asgardian, in his inglorious spot on the floor, pushed the offending chair aside and scratched the back of his neck in a nervous habit. _

_The teenage Sigyn placed both hands on her cocked hips and arched an eyebrow as she looked at her younger brother in suspicion. "That's interesting. Well, here I am." _

_"Here you are." Thor laughed nervously from the floor. Going into a maiden's room was stupid. Going into your sister's room? That was asking for a death sentence. _

_There was an awkward silence as the two siblings stared at each other. Sigyn walked with measured steps toward her desk where her brother was splayed on the tiled floor. Thor gulped and back up a few inches as his sister got closer._

_Sigyn reached her brother and bent down at the waist. Her long tresses created a curtain as she leaned in close to the person she called her brother. Her eyes turned to slits as she, with deceptive calmness, spoke._

_"Get. Out." "Getting Out." Their voices overlapped as Thor scrambled to his feet, picking up the chair sloppily as he went. Sigyn picked up the enchanted item which Thor foolishly thought he could get his hands on. "Oh, and Thor?" _

_He was almost at the doors when she called. "Yes dearest sister?" Sigyn looked down at the book she held in her grasp. "Never try and open my diary again. Or I __**will**_ _end you." Thor gulped again. He knew he was getting off easy with just a warning. It could have been worse. Much, much so._

_"Yes Sigyn." And with that, he quickly shut the doors before she could change her mind, and all you heard were the hurried footsteps of the young prince. _

_Sigyn dropped her harsh expression with a shake of her head. She placed her diary under one arm, and with the other righted the chair Thor fell over. "Silly boy." Sigyn straightened her desk, filled her inkpen, brightened the light her candle gave in it's peach colored wax-catcher with a simple light spell, and sat down. She smoothed her dress, then with a delighted smile, opened her diary._

_With a flick of her wrist and a hand to brush her hair aside, she started to write._

_XXX_

For what seemed the the hundredth time, Jane pushed her hair out of her face. It was pointless since she did it again seconds later. One hand focused on her hair, while the other still held tightly to Sigyn's. Her body was upright, but it felt as if she were falling, spinning, flying, and all at once. It was extremely scary, but amazing at the same time.

As they disappeared, you would imagine a thick, suffocating darkness. But it was surprisingly bright. With colors and strange sounds mixing together, it felt like an other-worldly experience. And it was.

There was so much to take in, Jane didn't notice the goddess speaking to her until she heard her name being called, most likely for the uptenth time.

"Oh, what? Sorry. Got distracted." It felt like a sorry excuse to Jane's ears, but Thor's sister just smiled.

"Understandable. But now you must pay close attention." Sigyn waved her hand as everything started to settle down. The scenery came together forming first deformed, dark shapes, to recognizable shapes, colors, and patterns.

Jane looked around. They were in a room. Most likely large in size, but all she could see was a delicate yet sturdy looking desk lit by a single candle in a peach colored wax catcher. Sigyn moved closer to the desk, and with their hands still connected, Jane had no other choice but to follow. As they neared the desk, upon closer inspection, Jane noticed the candle was casting down a shadow over the inked pen that was besides it, and also on a soft looking book.

The book was closed and on it's back, so you could see it's deeply detailed front. The border was carved in a thin layer of stone with small illustrations. Illustrations Jane couldn't make out with the dim light. But she could see swirls and spirals that were the background, and on the front was three noticeable images.

A single pair of wings were splayed wide open, and cradled into those wings was an engraving and a name underneath it. The engraving looked similar to the one on Thor's Mjolnir, but in a different pattern. Jane couldn't make out the name underneath. For it was in a language unfamiliar to her.

The next thing Jane noticed was a book mark braided with three colors. Black, gold, and white. Only later in time will she understand what those three braided colors represent. On closer inspection with her detail seeking eyes, she saw there was a leather clasp on the side of the book, which was keeping it closed.

Jane looked at the book Sigyn showed her, then back at Sigyn. Sigyn raised an eyebrow and gave a sly smile.

There are few things in the universe that were truly understood across every race. And as if a light turned on in Jane's head, she knew what _type _of book she was viewing. "This is your diary!"

Sigyn nodded. "Something nearly every woman can relate to." She traced to outline of the treasured book and picked it up. "There are historians that trace all sides of our history. History that goes thousands and thousands years back." Sigyn held up the diary. "But this is _my _side. My perspective on history, the days I personally lived through. All the rawness of words I couldn't say, and words I did say, are all. Right. Here." With each punctuation, Sigyn tapped the book with a slender finger.

"It's also the key to my brother's redemption. To mend a bond that was painfully broken. And to awaken me, a sister eagerly awaiting them." Jane nodded to show her she was keeping up and felt like there was more to say, so she kept silent.

Sigyn let out a breath then squared her shoulders. "Jane Foster. What I'm about to ask is both terrifying, beautiful, dangerous, and life-giving at the same time. If you choose to except this task I shall lay upon you, you will journey with my brother's to retrieve me." Jane gaped at her.

"One thing, okay a couples of things, why me? I'm not immortal, or from Asgard, or have powers like your brother or the rest of the Avengers. I have nothing to contribute." Sigyn looked her directly in the eyes. "Do you love my brother?" Jane was thrown off by this sudden question.

"Of course. With all my heart. But-." "But nothing. Love is the strongest power a body could carry. Tis' what makes and breaks us." Sigyn's eye's went vacant for a split second. "But why me? Can't Thor and Loki do this on their own?" Jane's question brought Sigyn back to the present moment with a jerk of her head. "My brothers... they love each other. But tend to squabble constantly. One of the few people that could curve their tempers against one another was my mother, and myself. Father tended to fuel their arguments." Sigyn said the last one with a light chuckle. But sobered up in the next instant.

"So you want me to be like a peacemaker between the two? I don't think even Loki like's me- if anyone. He tried to _kill_ us with The Destroyer."

A sharp, raw pain entered the goddess's eyes at Jane's words. "That wasn't my _babyen_ brother. That was a throng of lies- and pain." Jane looked away. Loki sending The Destroyer caused many people pain. Herself included. After a few tense moments of silence, Jane looked over at the goddess's diary. "Sigyn, I don't think I can do what you need me to do. I don't think I even _want_ to."

Sigyn put the book down on the desk and took both of Jane's hands in her's and looked intently into her eyes "Jane Foster. I ask you again. Do you love to discover amazing sights untold to your people? Is the compassion for three separated siblings in your soul? Do. You. Love Thor?"

Jane looked right back at the pleading sister of two lives she has touched or had herself been touched in one way or another, and saw the raw pain, grief, and mixed in all of it was a hope unguarded. "You're desperate." It wasn't a question.

The mystical woman's eye's filled with unshed tears. "I miss my brothers." And at that, Jane felt herself agreeing.

She took a deep breath. _I hope I'm not going to regret this. _"I'll help you." Jane's eyes widened when she was pulled into a passionate hug. "You are truly a gift from the stars, Jane Foster. And I cannot wait to truly meet you." "Um, yeah, no problem. But don't expect me to like Loki. I'll be civil."

Sigyn smiled wide. Pulling back and reaching out an arm behind her, she picked up her diary. "There are three keys to ending my one thousand year Night's Sleep. My diary, my brothers," Jane took the sacred diary that was handed to her and clutched it to her chest. "You said there were three keys. You only named two. What's the third?" A mischievous light gleamed in the eyes of the goddess that made Jane rethink herself. "Not _what_. But _who_."

"You're the third key."

Before Jane could question her, Sigyn let go of Jane's hands and stepped back. "Wait! I'm the third key to what?!" The room started to swirl and disappear as it did in the lab.

And just as the form of the goddess Sigyn could be seen no more, Jane heard her call out with a tilt of laughter in her voice. "Never has a man laid eyes on my heart on parchment. Not even my brothers can open it. My diary is the key to my heart. And you, Jane Foster, are the key to my diary. Until we meet again in the multitude of stars. Farewell!

As Jane tightened the hold on the diary, she again was transported back through stars and colors, and images she couldn't begin to decipher. Back to Avenger's Tower, back to the lower levels, and back at Bruce's lab where this all began.

XXX

We now transport to a single, enchanted room, with a single person sized bed, with a single occupant. And only we see, as a single tear fall from the still slumbering woman's lid.

The three children of Odin shall be reunited once more.

And this time. Nothing will keep them apart.

XXX

"It been for-ev-er!" In reality, it's only been around twenty minutes, and to everyone's dismay, Clint was letting them know how long that twenty minutes was. "Aren't you trained to shut up and be patient?" Tony stopped working on the doors minutes ago. It proved to there was no getting in, and no getting out. Tony was pretty ticked that he couldn't get into his own security system. He really needs to make this place magic proof.

Pepper dashed upstairs and back to get her laptop, never seemingly without it. Clint was perched on a monitor. One which Tony threatened him with death to get off of. Along the wall closes to Thor's unmoving figure, Darcy was tossing up a penny that she found in her pocket, and everyone else was in similar positions. Waiting. Just waiting for their friend to come back from wherever.

"I'm trained when I want to be." Was Clint's sassy retort. "And to act like a five year old." Clint gasped dramatically and put a hand over his heart as if someone shot him. "Why I never!" Tony threw him a smirk. Everyone rolled their eyes at Clint and Tony's back and forth banter.

As they quieted down, Darcy threw a concerned look in Thor's direction. "He hasn't moved or said a word for twenty minutes." Dacry directed her observations to Clint. "It's really weird actually. He's always so... chatty." Bruce threw Clint an incredulous look. "Chatty? Who even uses that word anymore?" "Umm. Me."

"I may not have moved or spoken throughout this duration of time, but my hearing is perfectly sound." Everyone whipped their heads around to The god of Thunder.

During the time They've been locked out of Bruce's lab and Jane gone, Thor has been leaning against the doors. Still and silent with one leg wrapped around an arm and the other stretched out on the floor. It felt like he was alway waiting on something. Or someone in this case. He waited for his father's approval, waited for Mjolnir to come back to him, and- for Loki.

Always waiting. What's another wait to add to the list? Although some of those waits have been waited achieved, others are still being waited on. Can you guess which one?

But Thor, in all his seriousness, couldn't stay serious for long.

Thor was thrown completely off guard as the lab doors suddenly slid open and he fell backwards. From his current upside down perspective, he saw everything to be on the ceiling. But the only thing he wanted to see in any perspective, and did see, was his dear Jane. Thor spun his body right side up and stood. "Jane!"

"Jane! Thank goodness you're okay!" Pepper sat down her laptop as soon as the sliding doors opened. It was safe to say that everyone present was glad Jane was back.

"You are truly a sight to behold." Thor placed his hands on Jane's upper arms and rubbed them up and down. "I'm fine Thor. Fine." Jane waved his hands away. "Are you sure? You look faint." Jane did look a bit shallow in color. But considering she went through an enchantment, could you blame her?

"Jane. Where did you get that?" Steve may not be caught up on 21st century items, but what Jane was holding didn't look anywhere near 21st century.

Everyone centered their eyes on what she held. Something she didn't have before. "Oh this?" Jane paused to look down at what she carried in her grasp. "It's-."

"Sigyn's diary." A solemn Thor finished for her.

"Sigyn's diary... okay. And how did you get that?" Darcy took a step closer to Jane. "And seriously. You look like, really pale." "Umm. Sigyn gave it to me." In all of Jane's assurance, she was still stunned at all she went through. "Jane, I'm sorry I left you. I should have waited on you." "No, no, Bruce. It's okay. I ah- yeah. Hey Thor?" Jane suddenly directed her attention back at Thor.

"Yes my Jane? Is there something you need to ask? What did the goddess tell you?" Thor hovered over her. He knew how going through enchantments could affect a body. And a Midgardian no less.

Jane looked at Thor with slightly glazed eyes. "You have a type?" Thor was taken aback at her random question.

"Guys! I think she's about to-." But Natasha's observation came too late. Jane was already collapsing in Thor steady arms. The diary still clutched tight to her chest. "She needs a healer!" Thor lifted his light burden in his arms. "Friend Bruce!"

"I'm not that kind of doctor." But never the less, Bruce rushed over and checked her as much as he could, as Jane was held in Thor's guarded arms. Everyone was still as Bruce finished his diagnosis. "From what I can see, without proper equipment, nothings immediately wrong, she's just drained. All I can tell you is that she needs rest.

They let out a sigh of relief. Thor roved concerned eyes over Jane. Craning his head down so their foreheads touched, his warm breath caressed her face as he spoke in hushed tones.

"Rest my dear, brave Jane. For when you awaken, I'll be right besides you."

For now, everything was settled.

But things were just getting started. Three keys. Three stars. Three siblings. Many broken ties that are to be mended. People are about to be put to the test.

* * *

***SQUEALS* -T.S.O.T.N**


	8. Chapter 7- Not Yet

**So here's the four-one-one, I usually do all my writing on my phone that I ****used** **to have, since it mysteriously stopped working about a week ago, and I don't have my own laptop. I'm just saying this to prepare you guys who read this so you won't be surprised if I update late. Which I shouldn't as long as I can get ahold of a laptop of the Library. Other than that… Enjoy! -T.S.O.T.N**

* * *

_"Hello, my name is Thor. What would your name be little one?" Only a shy look was awarded to him by the young skògr àlfr he cradled in his arms. Sitting right next to him, was Thor's brother Loki, playing with two white-tipped, lilac hued, tripled tailed fox cubs. It seemed they were surrounded by curious, forest creatures. Sigyn completed the mini triangle as she sat crossed legged, with her hair free and flowing down her back, and laughed in delight at the magical fairy lights dancing in the breeze through her long tresses of hair._

"_Can we never leave here? It's so… enchanting." Loki sighed as one of the fox cubs jumped on his head, and proceeded to fall right of. Loki picked up the dejected furry adventurer and righted itself on all four legs. "As much as a agree with you young brother, we have our own home we shall soon be returning to." Being the eldest she was, Sigyn brought them back to reality._

"_Alright. But came we come back here someday soon?" Thor laughed heartily at his brother's wants. For he was not the only one wanting to stay a bit longer. This place was something that captivated you with both arms tied tightly around your waist, not wanting you to leave either._

_Although the suns were setting, and the star lighting, the three Asgardian siblings couldn't help but stay a few moments longer._

_XXX_

Jane came into consciousness slowly. With her eyes being agitated with the lights, and a slight pounding in her head.

She started raising a hand to her forehead, when a strong hand pushed it back down. "Slowly Jane, you've had quite the journey." A deep, familiar voice rumbled. The voice got her snapping fully awake. "Thor?" Jane pushed herself up with her elbows. "Thor. The room disappeared. I took her hand. Her diary. Sigyn. Sigyn! I talked to her and-!" "Jane, Jane, slow down. You fainted." Jane was taken aback. "I don't faint." Thor chuckled. "Whatever you say dear Jane."

Jane rubbed a hand against her forehead, becoming more aware of her surroundings. She looked around the room and saw it was Thor's. And glanced down and took note that she was swaddled in thick blankets.

"Thor. I talked to Sigyn." Thor nodded. "That was my guess. What did she show you?" Jane let out a quiet breath as Thor clasped both hands together and placed them lightly on Jane's legs. "It was dark at first. But then there were so many colors, shapes, and sounds all around me, I couldn't comprehend it. It felt terrifying, but so amazing at the same time. Then somehow, we came to a dark room. And In the middle of the room, the only light came from a candle that was on a desk."

Thor's head tilted down. "Her desk. She was always there. Reading, writing." Jane continued her story after a moment. "Yeah, there was a quill and a spilled ink bottle. She asked me if I loved you, and I said yes." Jane and Thor smiled lovingly at each other. "Then she asked me if I was ready." "Ready for what?" Considering the adventure's that lay in wait for Thor, he could only imagine what his sister asked of his woman.

"She asked me to come with you. You and Loki to get her." Thor abruptly stood and walked to the middle of the room. "What!? How could she asked that of you? Does she not know the path that lays ahead?" "Thor, I think that was the point." Jane pushed the covers off of her and swung her legs around to the edge of Thor's massive bed.

Jane tried to stand, but wobbled a bit on her feet. Thor saw this and hurried back to her side. "Jane. You cannot come." Jane wrapped her arms around Thor's waist, the feeling coming back into her legs. "Thor, when your sister told me all these things, there was a desperation in her eyes. And when I pointed it out, all she said was- I miss my brothers." Thor shut his eyes, for they suddenly became too heavy to keep open. He tightened his own arms around Jane's waist as he buried his face in her neck.

"I miss her too." He said this, the words distorted in Jane's neck

Jane heard nevertheless, and ran her fingers through Thor's hair. "I can tell. And that's why I said yes." Jane put both her hands on each side of Thor's face, and raised his eyes to her's. "She gave me her diary. Said that it was one of the three keys to end her Night's Sleep."

Thor laughed semi-bitterly. "Sigyn always had her diary with her. And she never let Loki or I look at it's contents."

Thor thought at what Jane said about the three keys. "If the diary is one key, what are the other keys?" "You and Loki, and...me." Thor's blond brows furrowed at this. "You? You have nothing to do with this." Amid the gloomy mood in the room, Jane laughed. "Sigyn told me that no man has seen her diary, and no man ever will. That includes her brothers. She said I was the key to unlocking it. But I'm not sure if that was figuratively or literally."

Thor also laughed. "'Tis true. She was very protective over it. Diligently writing in it every sunrise and every night."

"Speaking of which. Where is it?" Jane looked around in search for the diary that was in trusted to her. "On the night shelf." Jane untangled herself from Thor and followed his instruction, leading to his nightstand. Locating the diary and picking it up, she weighed it in her grasp.

Jane looked from the book to Thor. "I don't know what's coming. With Loki, with your sister, with you." Jane walked until she was again eye to eye with Thor. "But I think if we do this together, then we can break Loki out of prison, end Sigyn's Night Sleep, and then." Jane threaded her slim fingers through Thor's large ones.

"And then?" Thor lowered his face closer to Jane's so their lips were only a breath apart. "And then we take it from there." Their lips touched in a deep embrace. Thor pressed Jane closer to himself as he lightly bit her top lip. Jane dug her free hand- for the other was holding the diary- into Thor's side as he bit her lip as they kissed, and sighed in sweet content.

But reason just had to squeeze itself into the moment.

"Thor." Jane got out weakly from Thor's lips. "Mmm?" "We need to tell the others." "Later." Thor's kisses trailed down Jane's chin to the area of her collar bone. "No. Now." "But I am joyful... you are... back. And I wanted... to show... you how much.. so." Thor's voice rumbled deeply into Jane's neck as he laid hot kisses in between his sentence, making her resolve weaken.

"Yes.. I"m glad I'm back too... and you can show me just how much-." Jane pushed so there was an arm between her and Thor. "Later." She said, pointing to the door.

Thor pouted in a way that made Jane laugh. But amide his slight disappointed to his appreciation to Jane's full recover being paused, Thor took Jane's warm hand in his as they both left the room.

For now, content and ready for what's to come.

XXX

It was after Jane and Thor explained all of what Jane experienced with the goddess Sigyn. All were quiet and pondering what this information would mean, and how things would change around the Tower.

"So you're going with Thor, to get; who's name shall not be spoken, to rescue their sister… Sigyn?" Jane felt like she explained this for the up-tenth time. "Yes Clint. I will be traveling with Thor and Loki into most likely outer space to retrieve a sister that has been sleeping for one thousand years. Does that clear things up?" Clint wrapped this still bewildering news around his head. "Yep. That does it."

"When will you guys be leaving? And what will happen after you guys awaken, retrieve, or whatever- your sister?" Tony leaned back in his chair. "Wow. Still getting used to saying that. You have an older sister. Yeah, never thought I'd see that one coming." He said with a shake of his head.

So many questions Thor didn't have answers to. "Friends, as I've stated before, I do not know when the right time will be to be reunited with my sister." Thor paused. Sister. A word he hasn't uttered in nearly one thousand years. It brought back to many painful memories and experiences. Things that he could only hope to happen again.

"And as we would call it, awaken her. For she, is just sleeping peacefully. While her brothers are awake and create fools out of themselves." Paired with the deep feeling of hope in Thor's chest, there was a sinking pit of dread. How will his dear sister react when she finds all what has past since she last walked through the great halls of the Citadel? Will she wish her brothers had never woken her? Or will she love them unconditionally? All these questions and more swirled through Thor's head.

Jane placed a comforting hand on Thor's clothing clad shoulder. "I don't know your sister, or how she'll react when she see you. But I do know, instead of the foolish boy she may have once knew before, she'd find a wise man standing in his place." Jane's hand dwarfed in size when Thor covered his much larger one on top of it. "Thank you Jane, you keep my sanity intact."

"Okay, instead of asking questions we don't have answers to, is it safe to assume you guys will head back to Asgard? 'Cause if I had a sister that hasn't been home for one thousand years, I'd want her back with family." "Aye Lady Darcy, all of Asgard and those of the Nine Realms that know and love The goddess will be eagerly awaiting her arrival. I will be taking The goddess back to the land of her birth. Back home to her people, and her family."

Darcy cradled her glass of water in her hands as she leaned both forearms on the table where everyone was situated. "And wouldn't that mean Jane would be going to Asgard with you?" Thor did not consider that part. But it was not an unwelcoming thought entirely. "Oh my gosh. I get to see Asgard? I didn't even think about that." Jane looked down in her lap. She'd never even left the country. Well, unless you count that science convention to France back in her senior year in the university. It was like going into a rocket ship to the moon. Except, they'd be going farther than the moon.

"Aye to that also. If Jane will be accommodating me, she will also be along the trail to Asgard when that time arrives."

Steve let out a breath. "Your sister must have been pretty serious, and desperate it sounds, to involve Jane into this. Three keys. Sounds like something from a bedtime story book."

"Many things from my people sound like stories. But they're all, more or less exaggerated, true to heart. Things even I though to be mythed, were astonishingly real and alive." Thor chuckled, remembering days were magic roamed free, and delight from the unthinkable was everywhere.

"Speaking of books," Steve continued "have you opened the diary yet?" Thor shook his head in answer. "I myself am unable to open and read the contents of my sister's writing." "What do you mean by unable to open it? It's a diary. Not that hard to figure out." Clint interjected.

"On contrary." Thor motioned for Jane to hand him the diary she held. Thor placed both hands on either side of the it, and pulled. Nothing happened. He gave it back to Jane. She did the same as Thor, but instead of being unable to open it, it opened to reveal blank pages. "It is enchanted. My sister stressed many times to me and Loki that we shall never have the privilege to read her diary."

"But she let Jane. And why give her a blank diary?" Clint, along with everyone else, were trying to bring a the puzzle pieces together.

"What is up with you guys and glowing things?" Jane looked down at where Darcy was gesturing at. It was the diary. Everyone gazed in amazement as the whole diary started to glow, and then words in ancient text started to appear on the pages as if written in invisible ink.

"Not... yet." Jane read the words out loud for all to hear. And to Thor astonishment. "You can read Asgardian?" "Yeah.. I've known you for almost ten years and I've never even heard you speak Spanish." Darcy pointed out.

"One, I speak both French and Spanish. Seconded, I just found out I could along with you guys, I can read Asgardian. Sigyn must have done something to me so I could understand your language. But don't you guys speak English?"

"On Asgard, there are many languages spoken. Midgardian, ancient Asgardian, and just Asgardian to name to ones I know. She must have gifted you to make it easier" As his boyhood lessons went, Thor was expected to know and learn the languages of his people.

"But still, the only words in it are 'Not yet'. Not yet what?"

Jane thought for a second. "Wait, Thor. You write about your life in a diary, among other things. What if- what if we need Loki present? Not open it, but the words to be revealed." "True, but it could also mean we have to wait until the portal will come." Was Thor's reply.

"Thor, do you think the portal will appear the anniversary when your sister's... Night's Sleep, began?" Thor's eyes widened as did his smile. "Friend Bruce, you are truly gifted. She never gave us an exact date, but it would make sense for it to be on her anniversary. We shall prepare for that date." "Great. When is that date?" Clint sat in a chair with his leg stretch out away from the table.

Thor closed his eyes as he thought through the timelines. "The Night's Sleep started in the year 1014, around the end of Summer Solstice. What is the current date of the day? Lady Natasha." Natasha looked down at her watch that was program to know the date, time, and temperature on every continent.

"March 10th, 2014. Summer solstice, which pretty much means summer time. That could be around three months or five." Thor shut his eyes. Five months. Five months until he see's his sister again and his fallen brother.

"Thor, is there a chance that your sister would ever come here? At the Tower?" Pepper was ready with the fact that she might be watching out for another guest, and maybe even friend, in Avenger's Tower. This time she'll make Tony give over more than 12% of the design plans with everyone's rooms. Although he did a good job with them. Pepper laughed low to herself at the 12% joke she and Tony carried.

"It is a possibility. Although I don't know how strong it may be, she might want to see where I have been residing these past years. And to meet the warriors I have encountered and befriended." Thor said this last part addressing everyone present. The team smiled back. A warrior compliment coming from Thor was said with all respect and sincerity, was one to take into great consideration.

"So we have up to five months to prepare for... What are we calling this?" Tony voiced. "Night of the Nightingale." Was Thor's now solem reply. Five months. Those two words pounded in Thor's head. Five months to see his sister again. Five months until he again sees his brother. And now down to only five months of waiting.

But to Thor, what is five meager months to one thousand years?

* * *

**Aww, little elfin creatures! Hey, they do live in a magical word. So why not add some magical foxes and other beings? :3- T.S.O.T.N**


	9. Chapter 8- Women's Talk

**Wow. Almost ten chapters! I don't know how long I'll be doing this book 1, but I really want to set up a strong foundation for the rest of the books. Hey, I'm aiming for three. But yeah, I know, I shouldn't get ahead of myself. -T.S.O.T.N**

* * *

•Three Months Later, June 7th•

_"Go away boys. We want to be alone." Sigyn's voice rang through the empty palace courtyard. "Aww, why are you doing that's so important?" Thor was sure girls didn't have things like war and battle on their minds (the important stuff), so what did they have? Women's Talk Thor thought bitterly. "Go sparr with Loki or something." Although the young maiden Sif was serious, it didn't help that she had hints of laughter in her eyes._

_The two young maidens walked off arm and arm, one blonde, one red, chattering about. Leaving behind a disgruntled Thor in their wake. _

_Thor sighed. Women. He vows to never marry one or fall in love with one. Ever._

XXX

"So your telling me, that thunder over here has another sibling, a sister. And that he needs hell on legs to get her." Hell on legs being Loki, in Nick Fury's case.

"That pretty much sums it up." Tony crossed his arms over each other in his carefully pressed two piece suit.

Everyone decided to wait a while before revealing to Fury of what was coming. Not really sure how, but it was just Tony and Thor having a private conference with Fury. And so far- it wasn't going over too well.

"And why the heck are you telling me this now and not when I first asked?" Fury directed this question at Thor, who was standing straight and tall. Not to be intimidated by this Midgardian.

"When you asked me if I had any other siblings you should worry about, I truthfully denied it." Thor's voice rumbled. "Alright. Care to explain that?" Fury was behind his desk, but walked around to the front of it, agitated that something was being kept from him. Even though he was ironically a spy.

"My sister is not someone I talked about. Even to my fellow teammates. She is in what we call Night's Sleep. It similar to what The Captain of America went through as he was frozen in ice. The only reason I am telling you is because I need Loki for this journey."

The Captain America bit snagged the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D's attention. "And why is that? After we spent so much of everything we had to stop him." Fury snapped.

Thor was getting Loki either way. But it would be much smoother if he had an: "Alright, we won't kill Loki. But we won't like him either." from Midgards great protectors.

"The goddess guards herself well. She needs people who she trusts to retrieve her. And as it may seem unbelievable to you all, she trust Loki as she does me."

"She may trust the Loki she knew then, but what makes you she will trust the Loki we know?" Was Fury's retort.

Tony sighed. This was going too slowly for his taste. "Listen Fury, Rock of Ages is coming back no matter what. You can either prepare for him or look crazy when he gets here. Let him stay at Avenger's Tower under our supervision, and when whatever Point Breaker needs him for is over, back to singing to blues in no time." Tony waved his hands as if this was a done deal.

"Plus, if Loki steals a cookie from the cookie jar, we have a Hulk to put him in place."

Nick Fury shook his head at Ton's childish catch phrases. "I can't promise you everyone's going to welcome him. I myself don't even want him. And the Council will have my head. But I can see that you're gonna do this stupid act whether I like it or not." He shook his head, not really believing he's giving an o.k. "I want Loki on house arrest and all his magical power out the wazoo must be subdued. Got it?"

"Aye. Thank you Furious Nick. You are right. I am doing this with or without your approval. But doing it with, makes thing a little easier." Fury gave both headache makers the evil eye. "And we will discuss more details soon."

At this, Thor and Tony left Nick Fury's office.

Fury's seconded in command, Agent Hill, stepped in shortly after the two members of The Avenger's left. "Sir, if I may?" She started as a greeting."Proceed." Agent Hill sucked in a breath and did so. "If Loki is coming back, however long the duration of time, how are we going to keep this from people? And who would we keep it from?"

Fury pinched the place between his eyes with his thumb and middle finger. "For starters, start preparing the agents of what's to come. And under absolutely no qualms shall we tell the public. They get one whiff of hell on legs and well- you can just picture it." "Understood Sir. And what are you telling The Council?"

Nick Fury paused for a moment. Then slowly facepalmed himself. He's going to have one heck of a conference with The Council. And if Loki comes and steps one _inch_ out of line-

Ant. Boot.

XXX

Tony and Thor didn't take their time in leaving S.H.I.E.L.D's New York HQ.

"I think that went well." Tony's voice broke the semi-tense silence as he and Thor hopped into his Silver Mercedes.

Thor laughed at this. "Aye friend Tony. Better than I expected truthfully." Tony looked at Thor as he started the vehicle. "Oh yeah? How did you picture it to go?"

Thor hung one strong arm out the rolled down window. "Somethings along the lines of Furious Nick throwing a weapon at our heads and calling us insane."

"Well, he almost did the first, and he pretty much said the second."

In the middle of mindlessly watching people cross the street as they came to a red light, Thor voiced his thoughts. "Friend Tony, personally, how do you feel with my brother coming back?"

Tony leaned back his head and let out a huff of air. "Last month when I said that you could never hate Loki? It's not the same for the rest of us. We get that he's your brother, adopted or not, but personally? He threw me out a window. That really hurt. Literally. He screwed himself when he first stepped foot here. People have long memories from the Alien attack. And no one's going to forgive him any time soon- if at all. And do you realize you're putting us all on people's hit list? More than usual of course. Thor I swear if he looks at Pepper in any way that makes her feel threatened, I'ma shoot him with my reactor ray."

Thor contemplated all of what Tony said as cars behind them honked their horns. But the noise was lost on the Asgardian. For it was a lot to take in. Was he willing to but the people he cares about at risk with his unpredictable brother?

"I acknowledge all of what you say."

"And-?" Tony put the car in movement as Thor shot him a resigned smirk.

"I guess we will have to keep the jar that holds sweets shut tight then."

* * *

At Avenger's Tower, Loki's room- or cell as some would call it, was getting it's final touches. The colors were brown, green, and in between spaces were noticeable gold. But do not be deceived. Coating the walls was an enchanted barrier, keeping any type and form of mischief at bay. Provided by S.H.I.E.L.D's resourceful network and Thor.

Immediately stepping into the room, on your left you come to see one standard four post sized bed, and off to the right a large window one might be taken to sit in it's built-in ledge, looking out at the great New York, but none could see in. That one-way window was a safety measure so no one would suddenly see the man who brought the alien attack and go bashiz crazy. Continuing on with the room tour in a counter clockwise fashion, we see an oak desk and chair in one corner partnered with a tall reading lamp. And we come to a close at the walk in bathroom. One you might see in a four star resort or hotel. Pepper may not be warm to the fallen Asgardian, but she was not one to shun away from a interior design moment.

Camera's were being installed in each ceiling corner, under the bed, in the lamp, and pretty much everywhere. No one was taking any chances for betrayal.

Each Avenger had a floor to themselves. And Loki's living area was partly connected to Thor's. One reason because hey; Thor's brother, Thor's problem. Thor was to be responsible of his brother's movements at all times. And making sure Loki stays with behaving himself, providing that Loki would behave of at all. Many did not count of that.

There were actual bets made among the people of S.H.I.E.L.D and The Avengers. On how long it took until Bruce hulked out on Loki. On if Darcy would tazz him. And the biggest one was if Jane would actually punch him.

The Asgardian leaned against the wall as he watched the Midgardians file out of the room that was to be his brother's. His brother. Who had stabbed him figuratively and literally so many times, yet Thor still had no doubt to his love for him.

Thor knew it was going to be a difficult transition for everyone, including Loki. For as he pleaded with his brother to turn away from his evil actions, when he whispered those two words "I can't" so hoarsely, something told Thor there was still the Loki he used to know inside. Still something that cried emotions of hurt and pain and fear.

Thor was getting his brother back. And a much as he dreaded the reactions of his friends, it was time to finish with his own preparations. And to check on Jane, for he knew she was working herself into exhaustion into getting enough work done so she wouldn't have a major pile up when they returned back to Midgard.

And that fact alone concerned Thor. Sometimes, time and it's relativity was momentarily forgotten when you live to be almost 5000 years old.

Thor let his head fall so his chin aligned with his collar bone. But like most times, living to 5000 was not something relatively forgotten.

* * *

•June, 10th.

In a house on the other side of town a few miles out•

"Make sure my e-mails don't pile up!"

"There's food in our fridge that I'm pretty sure has gone bad."

"Have you seen my car keys?"

"Wait. I won't need car keys where we're going... will I?"

"Would you mind opening my bedroom windows every now and then so it doesn't start to smell musty?"

Darcy stood in the door frame of Jane's room, and watched as she zipped all around and throwing her instructions every few minutes or so.

Her head started getting a crack in it from following Jane's back and forth movements.

Darcy barely noticed when their front door opened and Thor stepping inside. Most likely seeing as if a tornado swept through their house. By the looks of the living areas, one may have already had.

"Friend Darcy. Greetings." Thor shut the door with his usual force, making Darcy startle, but not violently. "Oh, hey big guy. Your girlfriend is being a total spaz right now. Making sure she has everything in order. Bu-u-t, I wouldn't call this orderly." Darcy and Thor both stood for a moment as they watched Jane move about, again, not noticing her boyfriend.

"How would you go about alerting her of my presence?" Thor questioned Darcy. All she had for him was a shrug. "I don't think she even knows I'm here. Aside from giving me pointless things to do while you guys are going to the craziest family reunion I've ever heard of. And considering the type of family I have. That's saying a lot." Darcy tilted her chin up at Thor. She looked at him speculatively.

"So you're really gonna go through with this." It was more statement than question. "Aye little Darcy. I am." Darcy sighed as she thought of what her friend is gonna go through. Honestly? She couldn't imagine what awaits Jane. Just as long she comes back alive.

She voiced this much to the man taking the woman of thought on this prison break.

"Bring her back alive Thor. Crazy brother in tow or not." Thor looked down at the intense look Darcy gave him. He and Darcy weren't usually the two people you would think to have serious conversation with one another. Not that they couldn't be serious together- or at all, it's just something that you don't see on a Avenger day-to-day average.

Thor nodded as answer to Darcy. He respected her. Asgardian mortality taken away and replaced with Human mortality or not, when he first landed disgracefully on Midgardian soil, she knocked him out with a little device that held lightning in it. Lightning! Of all things! Then she gave him food and did something funny on this book that held faces. So yes. He respected this little warrior.

And no longer able to stand his lady rushing about, and not exactly sure of how to stop it, but still on a mission; Thor strode into the room and plucked Jane- bridal style, right off her feet.

Jane, a bit used to Thor's abrupt actions, dropped the book she held in her hand the the floor and wrapped her now free hands around Thor's neck. "How are you so quiet? I mean considering your size and everything-" Jane was cut of as Thor's warm lips touched hers. He pressed his lips more firmly against Jane's, before regretfully moving his head a few inches back. Neither of them aware of Darcy's mumbled "Yeah um.. I'll just go do that thing... somewhere..."

"My size has never bothered you before, Dear Jane." Thor teased was rewarded with a smile from Jane. "True. But give a girl a warning first will 'ya?" Jane teased back. Thor tilted his head as if he was in deep thought. "Alright. This is a warning." "For what?" Now they were both out right flirting.

Thor brought his face close to Jane's. A rakish glint in his cerulean blue eyes. "This." His voice lowered and octave, in a way Jane found completely liquefying. No other words were spent as the two star-crossed lovers kissed.

Kissed being too weak of a description. Light trails of the jaw, making the recipient sigh in a way most identified as female. Jane bit his ear as Thor gave attention to her neck, applying pressure that made him groan and stumbled backwards onto Jane's bed.

Still holding Jane in his grasp, Thor shifted so that he was laying comfortably on the bed, moving Jane around so her body rested well on top of his. All the while keeping their lips connected to each others skin.

"Thor..." Jane breathed. Now, in this position with her arm stretch high holding onto Thor's neck and their chests pressing heavily on each other, it was becoming difficult to remember a very uncomfortable Darcy Lewis in the other room.

"I know... later..." Thor lazily stroked his large hands up and down Jane's back and lower. Jane buried her face into Thor's thick neck. "It seems we are alway saying later." She mumbled. Thor chuckled, his voice rumbling through both their chests. "Aye. But soon, after things settle down again- there won't be any more _laters_." A sultry promise was silently communicated between the two.

Thor raised his arm and intertwined his right hand with Jane's left. In the current position they were both in, it caused Jane to scoot up more on Thor. Also making her shirt ride up. Thor pressed his thumb and two fingers on the exposed skin on Jane's midriff, the warmth of his touch seeping into her skin.

"Or... now could be later." Thor smirked. His Jane wasn't as timid as some people would think. She may not be a warrior in an Asgardian sense, but she was warrior enough for Thor.

Thor chuckled as their lips passionately connected once more. Things probably would have continued as they were, if they were not interrupted by reason. The spirit of reason, being embodied by Darcy.

"As much as I love to see you guys all hot for each other- I don't. Plus, we have to get moving. So-o-o, yeah." Darcy had her head poked around the door frame, and one hand covering her eyes from being scarred.

Thor and Jane both moved away from each other's embrace as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown on them. A blush already covering Jane's face, and traces of red climbing Thor's neck. "Ah, Little Darcy. Thank you for informing us." Thor said, trying to defuse the unpleasant situation. "No problem big guy. And since this will never not be awkward, either make _it_ quick or do it later." "Darcy!" Jane exclaimed, completely embarrassed from acting like a hormonal teenager. "What?! You two are the one's with the door open. Sheesh." Thor was no help in the situation, laughing heartily as he repositioned himself and Jane into more... less compromising positions.

Jane and Thor were now sitting side by side with their hands still clasped. "And you can uncover your eyes." Thor got out, still being able to see the humor in the moment. Darcy carefully cracked two fingers apart, making sure what Thor was saying was legit.

When she saw it was as Thor said it was, she stepped more into the door frame and fully uncovered her face. "I'm just saying, get a sock or someth'in." Jane groaned into her free hand. "Just say'in. Just say'in." Darcy lifted her shoulders and raised her hands. "But seriously, we have to go." Darcy said somewhat seriously.

And just like that, the atmosphere in the room changed. "Hey Thor?" "Yes Jane?" Thor sensed the change of atmosphere, but couldn't pinpoint when it happened. "Can you give Darcy and I a minute or two?" Thor's eyes widened. Women's talk. Not really his strong suit. No matter _what_ happened in the past.

"Of course. I'll just be in the other room. Doing..something." It was now Thor's turn to be, or feel uncomfortable. "You two have your... woman's talk..." he quickly left the room right after he stroked Jane's cheek with one hand, brushing loose strands of hair back, and kissed her forehead.

Both women watched his departure in mild confusion. They looked at each other and Darcy looked at Jane for clarification. "Women's talk?" Jane could only shrug. "Must be an Asgardian saying." Jane scooted over to the seat Thor vacated as Darcy took her previous one. There was a moments of silence as the two women gather her respective thoughts.

"So. Going off into space huh?" Darcy started. "Yep." Jane replied, popping the "p". A light gleamed into Darcy's eyes. "Gonna have you some nice space se-." "Oh Darcy, no!" Jane said mortified, but still still joining in Darcy's laughter. They quieted down after a few breaths, their minds once again on the upcoming events.

"Jane, what's going to happen if this all goes south? What if Thor's plan doesn't work. Either his dad finds out, or worse, Loki turns on us." Jane sighed. These were thoughts she shruggled with over the past three months ever since that deciding night in the lab.

"Darc, I honestly don't know. I really hope everything does go as planned. And I do trust Thor. And if I can say I trust Loki; it's in the sense that he won't do anything if it means threatening his chances of getting out of prison."

Darcy sighed. Her biggest issue was Loki. She saw what he did to New York. Heck, she was in New Mexico when he sent The Destroyer! Loki was not on her list of people she wanted to personally meet.

"It's just. Honestly? The thought of seeing Thor's brother scares me." There. She said it. "Hey Darcy? Me too." Darcy's eyes flew up in surprise at Jane. "Really?" "Yeah. I can still hear the sound of people screaming, including myself, when Loki sent that machine. I'm doing this for Thor. Not Loki. And that's what I have to keep telling myself."

Finally, Darcy let out the first smile she had since stepping into the room. "I just want you to come back safely. You're my best friend." "Aww Darc, you're mine." Jane pulled Darcy in for a hug and Darcy wrapped her arms around Jane.

"Oh, and Jane?" Darcy mumbled into Jane's shoulder. "Yeah Darcy?" "If you don't come back, can I have your ice cream stash?" Jane pulled back as she burst out laughing. Only Darcy could bring exuberance at a time like this.

And the funny thing was, centuries ago- these were the very words to describe a certain god of Mischief.

* * *

**To Asgard! -T.S.O.T.N**


	10. Chapter Nine- Leaving A Mark

**Okay guys, I made it. I didn't think I would, but I did. Things are getting pretty pumped up I tell 'ya, so get ready for some adventure!**

* * *

_At one of the many massive ledges in the Royal Palace, sat two gloomy Asgardian princes. The only sounds coming from the usually noisy boys, were groans of impatience and signs of restlessness. "She said she'd be back by now. Three months. One, two, three. And still no sign of our sister." A young, teenage Thor held up three fingers to make his point. "She promised." Little Loki's bright, green eyes dimmed a bit._

_A warm, soft touch graced Loki's small shoulder. "And I never break a promise." Loki whipped his head back and Thor followed suit. They both gasped in surprise and delight at the person before them._

_"Sigyn!" Her arms opened wide to accept them as they both launched themselves at her. Her soft, husky laughter could be heard ringing throughout the halls, bringing smiles to all that heard it. Pulling back so she heald them at arms length, Sigyn cupped one hand against Loki's cheek and the other ruffling Thor's hair._

_"You boys doubted me?" She asked in good humor. Thor and Loki looked at each other sheepishly. "Just a little. But only for a second!" Thor was quick to clarify. "We thought you'd be back tomorrow night, to read us a story." Loki looked down, scuffing the front of his boots against the floor. _

_"Actually, I did." "What? Then why didn't you come see us?" Thor's look was accusing and Loki's was one of hurt, but the young goddess was not to be taken guilty. _

_"Because I needed my strength and rest to go on another adventure." "But-but you just got back!" Loki's eyes were wide and frantic. He deeply missed his beloved sister, and he did not want her gone again! _

_"Calm your spirit little brother, an adventure... with both of you!" Again, gasps of surprise and delight escaped her brothers. "You mean-?" Thor could barely contain his excitement. Sigyn could only nod as a smile broke across her face._

_Noise was restored yet again as whoops and hollers burst from the princes. Sigyn laughed as she raised herself from the floor. "Come! Before night falls!" Loki grabbed Sigyn's left hand with his smaller one, Thor looped his arm in her right, and all three royal children gaily went off._

_Ready for a new adventure._

XXX

Turns out, Thor and Jane didn't have to commit treason as Thor assumed. But before we get to that part, let us discover a land like no other...

XXX

Travel along. Travel farther, deeper, and higher into space than you have ever traveled. Past all the other Realms and find yourself at the great Realm of Asgard.

Where you live to be 5000 and greater, where Kings, Queens, Lady's of Court, and Knights reside. To magical, enchanted beings. Some beautiful, and others, beautifully deadly. Where there aren't any vehicles like cars, but here on Asgard discover ways of transportation more wondrous than you could ever imagine.

Now let's zoom past the Hills of Gaman, through the villages and their people, past the Citadel, through the great Royal Palace's massive doors, nearing the courtyard that sits right under the Lov'rs Overlook where a queen would first see her king riding home from a long journey. Let us keep going between the vines of the Royal Garden, and weaving aside great pillars. And now. Now we reach the King's Court.

Here resides Odin. The Allfather. The great King of Asgard and all the Nine Realms. Sitting proud and dignified on his throne that had been passed down for millennia after millenia. It must be quite a sight, yes? On his right side sat his beloved queen, sitting regal and graceful as any queen should

King Odin glanced over at her and smiled briefly as he was read the happenings of his Kingdom by his Squire. There needs to be the annual census over the magic wielding citizens, two couples of his Court are being wedding in four months time, preparations are to be completed with the upcoming celebration, and-

The words of his Court Squire was suddenly interrupted when the doors were thrown open and a man, his status messenger by his clothing, came bursting in. Still gasping for breath.

"Messenger Angök. How dare you barge in here and interrupt me?" Odin's voice rumbled through-out the large room. The messenger would have been terrified, if not for the stunning news he brought.

"My King, I offer my most sincere apologies. But I bring great news from Heimdall." The messenger said between breaths. Odin huffed. "And what news could that be?

Aware of all the eyes bearing down on him, Angök the Messenger spoke slowly and evenly.

"Thor is is here. With a woman. And they say they needed Loki for a task." This was something Odin was not expecting to hear. He pulled back slightly from his throne. "And what is the task that he needs said prisoner?" Queen Frigga cringed, her mouth being pulled into an unpleasant grimace. Loki will always be Frigga's youngest child, one whom she loved dearly. She hated to see him treated as one deserving a cell as a common criminal. But no one saw the Queen's expression, for they were all too captivated by their King and the Messenger's interactions.

"At first, I couldn't believe what he was relaying, so I asked him to kindly repeat himself," The messenger was first frozen when one of the great Prince's of Asgard told him his message. Such news would surely cause a ripple effect to be felt all across all the Nine Realms.

"He said to tell you... that it was about time for the first born child of Odin and Frigga to come home."

If there were ever words that the King and Queen of Asgard thought they would never hear again, it was those words.

"What?" Frigga's voice was breathless in quality as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She stood from her throne besides her husband and hovered her hand over where a necklace use to reside. A necklace that was given away at a time when regrets were too late, and tears flowed freely.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Odin's voice traveled throughout the Court, for there was not a sound to be made after the Messenger's revelation. "Tis' what I say is true, Milord. And he is on his way here right now with his woman in tow, and has requested a private audience with you and the Queen."

"Odin." Frigga turned toward the King. Her eyes barely covered the joy shining clearly in them. There had been night's over the course of the past century, where Frigga would lie awake, wishing that she could one day again see and hold all three of her children. Could this be that day?

The mighty King's heart thudded loudly in his chest as if trying to beat right out. His daughter. His firstborn. His little song bird. His eyes locked with his queen's. Odin looked around the room where looks of astonishment mirrored right back. he then rested his attention on the messenger that started it all.

"Tell Thor, his request is granted. The Queen and I shall be with him in one hour." "Yes my King." The Messenger hurried off as the echo of the massive doors of the throne room closing behind him sparked the people present into a flurry of chatter. Odin gave no heed to the words circling around him. Instead, he turned his attention to his Official. "Official Jangé, reschedule all our morning and afternoon duties." "Yes Milord." The man bowed quarter way and left. "The rest of you, I wish to be alone with my queen."

As soon as the last person had left and the guards closed the throne room doors before them, Frigga embraced her husband. "Oh Odin, our daughter is coming home!" Her eyes shined with a light he hadn't seen in years. Odin barely heard his wife, for his mind was thinking over the words the messenger revealed. "Frigga, many times have passed when we thought our daughter would be finally to us. What makes this any different?" Frigga rested her right hand against Odin's cheek. "Odin my love, other times we hoped too soon. It was not her time nor' ours. But this time it feels right!"

Odin turned his face away, making Frigga's hand fall from his face. Odin was not feeling as hopeful as she. Even if his firstborn child was to return to her homeland, what a homecoming it would be. With one brother being treated as a criminal, and the other living in another Realm. "What's right is Loki staying where he is under my watch and Thor not bringing a foreigner into our midst." Odin dropped his arms and walk away from his wife.

Frigga followed right after him, not one taken to being ignored. "I was a foreigner once, pledged to a man I didn't know. Or tolerated." Frigga wrapped her arms around Odin's waist from behind as she chuckled softly into his shoulder. "Odin my love, no one would think any less of you. I wouldn't think any less of you." Odin dropped his shoulders and leaned back into Frigga's touch. He closed his eyes and let out a deep, heavy sigh. "I am becoming less and less sure of myself when it comes to my children. One refuses his birthright, one is dead, and the other..." Odin trailed off. Although he didn't finish his sentence. Both king and queen knew what was on his mind.

Frigga spoke, her voice loving and soothing. "The least you can do is hear Thor out with an open mind." Odin smiled. Frigga was the only person who could calm his spirit. Odin turned so his arms were encircling Frigga's waist as he pressed his forehead against her's. "And then...?" Frigga's gaze turned intimate. Caressing Odin's cheek and neck, she then laid her lips on his for a sweet kiss. "And then... we take it one step at a time." A genuine smile appeared on Odin's face. "You do me good, my queen." His praise was rewarded with a sassy smirk. "I know."

Both at peace for the moment, they walked hand in hand to where destiny awaited them.

XXX

•A Few Hours Earlier at Avengers Tower•

The items Thor and Jane carried with them were few. Jane only had her satchel which was packed with journals, writing gear, personal items, her blackberry, and the most valued of these- Sigyn's diary. Thor was wearing his Asgardian war armor. Other than a small pouch of Asgardian currency strapped to his belt, a dagger on the other side, and lastly, Mjölnir- Thor brought nothing else. For Asgard was his first home, everything he'd need was already there.

A semi-circle was created around Thor and Jane by the team, as they awaited the much anticipated departure. There was a sombering feel lingering about, for this journey could go one way or another.

Thor sucked in a breath as he looked around at the people who risked their lives to stop the very man he was retrieving. It still managed to amaze him at the sacrifice his fellow teammates were willing to make, and all for him. "Friends. Again I am indebted to you all and for the sacrifices you are making. I know bringing my brother here will cause ill-feelings, I will make sure he is on a short leash and that he keeps his attitude in check."

"Let's hope so, because I have an arrow with his name on it." Clint was wearing sunglasses against the glare of the sun, his face unreadable. "If he calls me a mewling you-know-what again, I'm going to you-know-what to his neck." Natasha's look was cold, not directed at Thor, at Loki.

"Okaaay. Now that some of us got our threats placed, let's get this show on the road!" Eyes rolled at Tony's enthusiasm. "So what exactly are you planning on doing when you get to Asgard?" This question was voiced by Steve, who was on Jane's left.

"I plan on requesting an audience with my father and mother, hoping to persuade my father to release Loki in my custody." "And if he doesn't?" Over the duration of time Thor had been with them, it was clear that he very much respected his father's opinion. Not as much as he once did, mind you.

Thor looked Steve dead in the eye. "Then I will proceed to break my brother out of prison." An outsider would look at this situation, and question their sanity. Sanity seemed like a foreign object for Earth's mightiest heroes.

"So you're really gonna do this, huh?" Bruce had his arms crossed and shoulders slightly hunched. Taming the beast within was easier when the main problem wasn't going to be living a floor above him. "Aye, and with Jane by my side." Jane knew this was her cue.

"If it does come down to breaking Loki out of prison, we will be aided by some of Thor friends." "Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and of course, Heimdall." Thor put in. "Oh yeah. I remember those guys. They were here when your crazy brother sent the Destroyer n' stuff." Thor looked down at the speaker. "Aye, little Darcy. They were here battling when my brother sent the Destroyer… n' stuff."

"How long until you guys leave?" Pepper was standing between Darcy and Clint, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun rays. Thor looked up to the sky "A few minutes."

Thor locked eyes with Jane, splaying one large hand against her back. "'Tis time for us to leave, we shall say our final farewells." Thor glanced around, not really wanting to leave a place where he felt complete trust and friendship. Jane went and hugged both Pepper and Darcy, nodding to Natasha. She had become quite close to Pepper and Natasha over time, although their bond of friendship was tight, Natasha drew the line at hugs.

"Come back in one piece, okay?" Darcy held Jane at arms length. "I will." Jane said low in her ear. They smiled crooked smiles. Jane stepped back into Thor's side. She looked up at him and saw him looking right back. "Ready?" Jane asked him. "You're asking me if I'm ready?" Thor's look was humorous. "Hey, I may be the one traveling space and time, but you're the one ready to commit treason."

Thor closed his eyes as a bittersweet smile appeared on his face. "Ready for a new adventure." With that, Thor lightly grasped Jane's arm and started walking backwards. Thor addressed the team as he did so. "You all are going to want to take a few steps back." Steve, Bruce, Pepper, Natasha, Darcy, and Tony all looked in mild confusion at this, but did so anyways.

"How big is the Bifrost? I mean, will it screw up the roof?" Tony questioned. He did not need to finance another remodeling job after the invasion. Looking up at the sky and hearing a strange, mechanical sound, Thor's expression turned mischievous and sly. "Big."

He wrapped one massive arm around Jane's slim waist, pulling her tight against him, and clutching Mjölnir in the other. "See you soon, friends." Jane's eyes widened at Thor words and what they implied. Too late for backing out now. Jane took one last look at the Avengers. Seeing the support looking back gave her a little more assurance at what she was risking.

She barely got a short wave to Darcy, before a beam of intense light came down right on top of she and Thor.

When the beam finally disappeared and the people remaining uncovered their eyes, Thor and Jane... were gone.

"I knew there was going to be a mark." After getting over their initial shock of what just happened, the present Avenger's casted their eyes to where a resigned looking Tony had his.

And what a mark there was.

* * *

***Hyperventilates* I cannot express enough of how much I love doing this. And if you guys love it too, let me know by following me and the story, or leaving a simple review!- T.S.O.T.N**


	11. Chapter Ten- Remembering A Promise

**I did it. I told my family I wrote fanfiction...well**—**one of them. I told my sister and she was like: "Okay, good for you. I won't read it, but good for you." Daww, thanks sis. Re-cap: we're in Asgard, Thor and Jane have requested an audience with the Allfather and Allmother, and crazyness is 'bout to go down! LET'S GET EMOTIONAL! Seriously, grab some oreos and tissue for all the feels. -T.S.O.T.N**

* * *

_"Will you boys keep your promise?" The woman's voice was so softly spoken, that the two young men near her had to strain to hear properly. "Only if you keep yours." Came a watery reply from the youngest of the three._

_"Is that a yes?" Although her body weak, the woman's eyes sparkled. "Aye dear sister. We shall keep our promises if it's the last thing we do." The middle child tightened the hold of the slender hand he was holding. _

_No more words were spoken then. Just three siblings dreading the last good-bye they were fated to have. Only a few more words were said. Whispered through throats sore from wrenching sobs._

_"We are Loki. We are Thor. We are Sigyn." _

_XXX_

Messenger Angök returned with the current news he was given. "Thank you, good messenger." Thor nodded as Messenger Angök bowed slightly, taking his leave.

A few heartbeats after the messenger left, Thor turned to Jane with a slight smile on his lips. "We have an audience." Jane was still in a bit of shock from being sling-shot across space, so it took her a few moments to process Thor's words.

"Oh, wow. That was easier than I expected. When do we see them?" Most of the Royal Palace was made up of expansive open areas. Thor and Jane were in such places overlooking the comings and going of the people of Asgard. Jane's eyes were wide as she took in all that she saw. The beauty, the strength, the science! She wanted to explore and write down everything her eyes could take in.

Jane centered her attention back on Thor. Knowing this was not the time for such things. Oh, but how she wanted too!

"He said we could see him in one hour. Not as soon as I would like but…" Thor shrugged. "Okay, what are we going to do until then?" Jane was looking up at Thor as she was talking, so she knew the exact moment his eyes lit with excitement.

Thor grasped Jane's hands in his, his eyes alight with excitement and tenderness for her. "Dear Jane, may I show you the world I was raised in? All the magic and wonders I experienced?" Jane's smile and eyes mirrored Thor's as she nodded eagerly. "Of course!"

Though before Jane and Thor could get going, she remembered something very important. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot the diary." Jane's gaze turned to shock when she looked at the area she sat the diary. "I-I sat it right here. Thor I lost your sister's diary." Instead of being upset as Jane thought he would be, Thor calmly reassured her.

"Remember Fair Jane, my sister had enchanted her possession. When we will need it, we will have it." This soothed Jane's nerves. "Oh, well, that's a relief." Jane blew out a puff of air, planting her fists on her hips as she tilted her head up at Thor. "Where were we?" Thor shook his head in affection at his woman. Life will never hold a dull moment with this one.

Hand in hand the two lovers, miles apart in age, but inches away in love; passed time in the most enchanting of ways.

XXX

Whispers were among the sounds of the great halls as Thor and Jane passed by. Along with the clanking of armor by guards, the sounds of animals being carried through the wind, and the tittering of chambermaids as Thor entered their sights. Giggling turned to curious stares when they noticed Jane holding her hand in his.

As others milling around began to take certain interest in Thor and Jane's connected hands. It made Jane feel like an atom under a microscope. "Thor, people are staring." Jane briefly connected eyes with a maiden passing by, quickly averted them. Thor chuckled. "People will always be staring."

"I know that," Jane swatted his right arm. "I mean at us. Specifically our hands. Have you never brought a woman home before?" "I have brought many women home, but none as enchanting as you." Thor said this, smiling at Jane as he did so.

Jane scoffed in good humor. "Smooth answer. So where are you taking me first?" Thor, with a smile that seemed glued to his face, answered back. "The Great Ballroom."

Without even realizing that they had come to a set of grand doors, Jane watched as Thor pushed them open with a shove of his hand. Light from the open windows shined through, illuminating the spacious room in a vary of beautiful colors of gold. "There are quite a few ballrooms in the Palace, but this one is where we hold things such as celebrations for weddings, crownings, a royal birth, a new season." Thor and Jane stayed close to the walls, for all around them were servants and attendants setting up for a celebration.

"What are they getting ready for? Seems big." Jane observed. "They are getting prepared for the very thing we are here for; The Ev' of the Nightingale." Jane heard a shift in Thor's voice. "Do they know your sister is coming back?" "No. Not exactly." Thor left it at that, and Jane let the topic drop.

For now.

"Now, where too next...?" Thor said this mostly to himself, searching his mind for the place that held the most meaning.

The Queen's Gardens.

Thor froze in his searching. Perfect.

"I know the perfect place." Again they were off, going somewhere where a special tree holds special meaning.

XXX

"The Queen's Gardens." Jane's eyes widened. She had seen beautiful flowers and trees. Had gotten bouquet all throughout her life. Although she wasn't a tree fanatic, she appreciated what they did for the eco system. But this—this beat anything she had ever seen.

"It looks amazing! And the smells! This doesn't smell like store bought flowers or look genetically altered, just beautiful." "Aye, this garden holds generations of meaning and care." Thor lead Jane over to a bench.

"More than ten thousand years ago, a queen of Asgard was given an extremely rare beautiful flower. One thats petals would never break, its delicate scent will never disintegrate, its beauty will never cease, and its vibrancy will never be put out. That queen of Asgard decided to reside the flower in a garden with others like it. Trees that gave shade to maidens, a brook that entertained creatures of water. The care of the garden has been passed down from queen to queen for thousands of years, then finally to my mother. Each time a queen was in service, she got to add one thing to the garden that held great meaning to her."

Thor placed a hand gently under Jane's chin, turning her in the direction he wanted her to go in. "Do you see that smaller, blue flower with the frost encasing it, but not harming it?" "The one that's floating in mid air?" She said this while Thor held out his hand to the flower floating toward them. Jane watched as it dipped and swayed as if tethered to an uneven line. _Floating flowers. No biggie for these guys. _Jane thought, mind completely blown.

Thor grinned at the veiled bewilderment in her tone. The orb was now hanging in mid air above his palms. To Jane's amazement, Thor carefully transferred the orb into _her_ hands. "Aye, this is what my mother added. Can you guess what it represents?" Jane thought for a moment, holding the levitating orb as well as she could.

_How is this possible? I wish I could study the science behind it! No. No time for science. Focus. Alright, think. A blue flower encased in frost, different from the rest that held sunlight. Frost... Frost...Hey! _Jane's eyes brightened in a way Thor had come to familiarize himself with as her look when she figured something out. Jane kept her eyes going back and forth between Thor and the mystical frost flower.

"Loki. The blue because of Loki's true color, and frost because he's Frost Giant."

"Jane, how I love your mind. Most queens know right away what they wanted to put in the garden they inherited, but my dear mother—she waited. Waited for the moment that felt most true to her heart." Thor lightly push the orb away. They both watched as it settled back into its home under the shade. "And Loki was that moment." It was more of a statement than a question. "The brother I know now was not the brother I used to know. Frost or not, there is still warmth inside his heart." Thor removed his hand from Jane's chin. His mood reflective, eyes downcast.

A painful silence lingered. Jane, not knowing what to say to Thor, took this as a chance to look at the world around her.

Thankfully, the tense air was broken when a messenger; different from the one previously, approached. "Prince Thor, the Allfather and Allmother are awaiting you." Thor thanked the female messenger as he and Jane started to follower her.

As she and Thor walked out from among the throng of beauty, the Midgardian woman couldn't help to wonder what she'd put in this garden of enchantment if the day ever showed itself.

XXX

"Announcing Prince Thor and Lady Jane." The man announcing them gave Jane a curious stare as she passed by. "Thank you good Steward, we shall call you when need be." Queen Frigga said as she and King Odin stood for their arrivals.

The steward placed both arms across his stomach, bowed as custom, and left. Leaving four occupants to watch as the doors, massive as the rest in the Palace, shut with a surprisingly soft thud.

As if the shades had been lifted, the Allmother dropped her queenly appearance, and once again became the mother Thor knew. "Thor." Was all Frigga said as she embraced her oldest son. "Hello mother." Thor smiled warmly and accepted the hug and kiss his mother bestowed on him.

Thor straightened as his mother then turned to Jane. As Frigga looked into the slightly nervous eyes of the woman her son left his homeland for, she could see why Thor did what he did. Frigga saw worth. Worthiness that was a heavy, yet loving burden to carry.

"So you are the woman that has captured my son's attention. I, am Queen Frigga, but you may call me Frigga." She said this all with a warm smile. Jane's eyes widened. _If this is Thor's Mother, who just so happens to be the queen... then the man with her is_— "King Odin, Allfather and ruler of the Realms."

It didn't go unnoticed that King Odin didn't invite her to drop the king in his name. "And I am Jane Foster... of Manhattan..." _Smooth Jane. Real smooth. _Odin just raised an eyebrow. "Jane Foster of Manhattan, why have you and Thor come come to me with a request as such?" Before Jane could put together an answer, Thor met his Father's eye and spoke. "Thank you Father for your willingness to meet our needs."

"Do not thank me yet Thor. I have guaranteed nothing. You have caused quite the uproar in Court this morning." Odin predicted by now the news of Thor's arrival has reached the cells where a certain son was kept.

"I expected as much. We are hoping to speak to you about the upcoming events." Thor saw how his father slightly stiffened his shoulders, as did his mother. They both knew what the upcoming events represented.

"But before we start, let us sit down and speak our minds." Frigga gesture to where she and Odin were residing a few minutes ago.

They all took their separate seats. Odin leaned his scepter, Gungnir, against his chair before he pulled out Frigga's for her to sit, and sat down in his own. Whether on a throne or a chair as such, Odin sat straight and watchful. He and Frigga silently communicated with their eyes before their attention again resting on Thor and Jane. The king and queen sitting side by side, whilst Thor and Jane mimicked them.

Odin went straight to the unspoken question that lingered in the air. "Thor. I know you have come for Loki. The only question I have is as to why?" "Father, although I may not except my role as King just yet, I can no longer be ingnorant of such things concerning the well being of Asgard, and of our own family." "Pray tell, what are such things?" Odin had rested both arms on the chair's armrest, slightly leaning forward.

Thor rubbed his left hand against his right wrist cuff. He did this whenever he spoke of, or was reminded of his sister. For an engraving of a pair of wings was there. Why wings to be exact? That question shall be answered on a much later date.

"A thousand years ago, a promise was made by one sister and two brothers. They promised that they would always be there for each other. And when the time came to awaken the sister from a powerful enchantment, the brothers would do so. The time has come, Father, and in order to bring back the sister, it requires two brothers. Not one."

At this, Odin stood. "What you need is the realization that Loki had made his choice." "Loki's choices were not just his own. They were dictated by the actions of those around him. Blame may rest on his shoulders but not the full blame."

Thor and Odin were now standing, facing each other while Frigga and Jane looked on. Awareness in their brows. "Tell me you haven't spent a night praying for things to be as they were. For all _three_ of your children."

Thor's last sentence seemed to steal some of the fire in Odin. He picked up Gungir and leaned against it. Thor words echoed with his mother from earlier. Odin looked at his queen and saw the stars staring back at him. He sighed deep in his throat. "Never a night goes by. Never."

"King Odin, if I may." Odin glanced at the woman who looked him boldly in the eyes. There might be more to her than first glance. "You may." Jane stood up and took a few steps away from the Asgardians, then faced them again. "If your daughter means as much as Thor told us, then let us take Loki into our custody, everything back back on ear- Midgard, has been prepared for him. Let Thor and Loki complete a promise made long ago, in hope of fulfilling it."

I know that you don't trust Loki, in all honesty, neither do I." Jane then met Thor's encouraging eyes. They look at each other, communicating that she should go on. Their look didn't go unnoticed by Frigga, who was now standing as well.

So much for sitting down.

"Who I do trust is Thor. And if Thor is confident in this... then you should trust him." Odin lowered his gaze to Jane, but she would not cower. "What gives you the boldness to speak such words, Lady Jane? If this is a journey for two brothers, then why are you here?" "As much as it pleases me to see Thor with a companion, I offer the same question." Frigga stood at Odin's right side, opposite of Gungir.

"Mother. She entrusted Jane with her diary." Thor dropped the news as softly as he could, knowing the impact of his words would hit hard. Hit hard they did. So surprised, Frigga fell back into her chair, Odin immediately at her side. "Frigga!"

"Her...diary? The one I gave her?" Frigga's didn't even seem to acknowledge her husband. Her wide eyes were on Jane. "Do you have my girl's diary?" Jane cringed. "Yes and no." Frigga turned her confused gaze to Thor. "It is enchanted. We do not have it now, bu-"

It was amazing how one song could affect people. Thor and Jane were familiar with the sudden turn of events, but the king and queen were not as prepared. Odin literally dropped his scepter, it lay forgotten on the floor. Frigga clutched her necklace so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

They all saw nothing but only heard. That was enough. "Odin!" Frigga exclaimed as the soft melody trickled to an end. "By gods." Odin whispered. They all casted their eyes to Frigga's lap.

Right where the dairy now rested.

Thor was the first the break the silence. "As I said, enchanted."

With shaking hands and numb fingers, Frigga used to trace the front of the beloved book. "How...? Why..? Oh Odin." Odin was just as stunnded as his wife. "Odin," She said, her eyes pleading with her husband's. "You must." All Odin did was bend to pick up Gungnir.

He look down at his hands, although not really look, but in deep thought. "Aye."

Thor cocked his head, not sure he heard right. "What was that?"

"I said yes Thor. Keep your promises, fetch the fallen prince, and bring back our daughter." Frigga stood with the diary clutched to her bosom. "Bring back our _Sigyn_." It was the first time Frigga had utter those words with hope in a thousand years.

So they didn't have to commit a felony to retrieve Loki. This lifted a great weight from Thor's shoulders, but put one on Jane's. Time to face the fallen prince.

Time to face Loki.

* * *

**You guessed it, a confrontation Thor and Loki in the next chapter. Just so you people know ahead of time, I'm going to go back and beta my previous chapters. Only because as I've thought of the future chapters did I realize some things didn't match up. I'll keep you all posted. -T.S.O.T.N**


End file.
